


Perpetual Stalemate

by pampu, trinipedia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Allison non è un'Argent, Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Beta Allison, Derek di qualche anno più piccolo di Stiles, Lydia figlia di Scott e Allison, M/M, Married Allison Argent/Scott McCall, POV Derek, Top Stiles o Top Derek?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pampu/pseuds/pampu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: «Di norma cerco sempre di prendere le decisioni insieme ai miei Beta» stava continuando «e loro mi hanno subito detto di non volervi qui ed ero d'accordo. Ma ho cambiato idea non appena ho visto quanto siete giovani: non me la sento di abbandonarvi, quindi ho escogitato un piano per costringerli ad accettarvi. Sono certo che se vi conosceranno, cambieranno idea anche loro.»Non mi piaceva. Sapevo che non mi sarebbe piaciuta nemmeno la sua spiegazione, eppure non avevo molta altra scelta.«Sarebbe?» chiesi in un sussurro appena udibile anche alle mie orecchie.Stiles mi guardò dritto negli occhi e le sue pupille brillarono di rosso per una frazione di secondo. «Devi diventare il mio Compagno.»Dopo aver vissuto per anni in fuga sotto la protezione di sua sorella Laura, Derek si ritrova improvvisamente a essere l'Alpha di quel che rimane del suo Branco. Sebbene con difficoltà, Derek ammette che per diventare un buon Alpha e poter proteggere la piccola Cora e Isaac, ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo istruisca. Dunque può fare solo una cosa: accettare!Partecipa alla terza edizione del Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia.Storia di pampu.Fanmix e grafica di trinipedia.





	1. Critical Position

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi di nuovo con la seconda storia con cui ho deciso di partecipare al Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia.  
> Comincio con il dire che l'idea è stata ispirata dal prompt della geniale EdSheeran ed è questo -> https://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=1812210555675434&id=1805384339691389
> 
> Ringrazio ancora una volta Eloriee che mi è stata vicina anche il questa storia e trinipedia che è semplicemente geniale!
> 
> Buona lettura!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://i749.photobucket.com/albums/xx135/eloriee/TWBBI/terza%20edizione/banner/15%20-%20Perpetual%20Stalemate_zpsno93xmi0.jpg)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://s29.postimg.org/nupoy01tf/01_CRITICAL_POSITION.jpg)  
> 

_(Posizione critica - > è un momento di rottura, quando c’è un possibile cambio della gerarchia degli elementi strategici. Si deve prendere una decisione in vista di un possibile cambio, una possibile modifica della struttura pedonale o una posizione che si verifica alla fine di una sequenza di mosse forzate.)_

 

 

Un dolore acuto si propagò nel mio petto, facendomi svegliare di colpo. L’ossigeno faticava ad arrivare ai polmoni e la voce mi si bloccò nella gola, impedendomi di chiedere aiuto. Strisciai a fatica giù dal letto e mi appoggiai al comò della camera. Osservai il riflesso nello specchio e vidi un lampo rosso illuminarmi gli occhi. Ero diventato un Alpha!

Poteva significare solo una cosa: era successo qualcosa a Laura durante la perlustrazione nel bosco. I miei genitori erano morti tre anni prima a causa di un incendio che ci aveva portato via tutto, ma ai cacciatori non era bastata la scomparsa di mamma e papà. No, loro volevano sterminare l’intero Branco. Per quel motivo vivevamo costantemente in fuga. Ci muovevamo da un posto all’altro senza mai fermarci troppo spesso proprio per cercare di confondere le nostre tracce e rendere difficile individuarci.

Tentai a fatica di non farmi prendere dal panico e di ricordare invece cosa mi aveva detto Laura quando eravamo arrivati nel luogo dove ancora mi trovavo. Andai in cucina e aprii il cassetto sotto al tavolo: dentro c'era una busta di plastica contenente alcuni documenti e, speravo, il numero di qualcuno che potesse aiutarci. Laura infatti tendeva a scegliere cittadine disperse nel nulla ma abbastanza vicine a Branchi che in passato avevano collaborato con i nostri genitori.

Andai a svegliare Cora e Isaac.

«Ehi, ragazzi, dobbiamo andarcene. Subito!» sussurrai scuotendoli.

Isaac fu il primo ad aprire gli occhi. Il suo sguardo era spaventato, quasi sicuramente aveva già intuito in la situazione: in fondo non era la prima volta che ci trovavamo a fuggire nel cuore della notte.

«Coraggio cucciola, svegliati» continuai.

Cora si svegliò di malavoglia, sfregandosi gli occhietti assonnati. La presi in braccio e mi avviai verso l’uscita. Prima di varcare la porta che dava sul cortile, usai il mio udito sviluppato per assicurarmi che nei paraggi non ci fosse nessuno. Silenzio assoluto: avevamo ancora un po’ di tempo prima che i cacciatori arrivassero anche da noi. Presi Isaac per mano e cominciai a correre a perdifiato per il bosco, cercando di arrivare a destinazione il prima possibile. Sentii dei lievi rumori provenire da un punto imprecisato alle nostre spalle. Dovevamo muoverci o ci avrebbero raggiunto presto e non potevo permettere che catturassero anche noi.

Alla vista del lago non potei fare a meno di tirare un grosso sospiro di sollievo. Laura si era preoccupata di ormeggiare una barca vicino al ponte già pronta per un’eventuale fuga. Salimmo velocemente e levai l’ancora. Guardai la riva allontanarsi e strinsi forte a me tutto ciò che mi era rimasto.

Quando fui certo che fossimo al sicuro portai i miei fratellini sottocoperta e tentai di rassicurarli il più possibile. Per quanto fossero solo ragazzini avevano capito perfettamente quello che era successo senza bisogno di chiedermi nulla. Da quando i cacciatori avevano ucciso i nostri genitori la nostra vita era stata turbolenta e senza nessun luogo da poter chiamare casa. Laura, che con la morte della mamma era diventata la nostra Alpha, si era fatta carico di noi tre e aveva cominciato a sottopormi a un rudimentale addestramento, in modo che fossi pronto a sostituirla nel caso le fosse successo qualcosa. Purtroppo la costante fuga ci aveva tolto la maggior parte del tempo e delle energie, e i miei vent’anni mi rendevano troppo giovane e inesperto per potermi occupare di due Beta di soli dieci e quindici anni.

Quando i ragazzi finalmente riuscirono ad addormentarsi tirai fuori la busta che Laura mi aveva lasciato e rovesciai il contenuto sul tavolo. Dentro c’erano una carta di credito, dei documenti, un cellulare e un foglio piegato in quattro. Aprii il pezzo di carta e sopra ci trovai un numero di telefono e un nome: Stilinski. Sospirai passandomi una mano tra i capelli. Stilinski era conosciuto nel mondo dei mannari con il titolo di Grande Alpha: era un licantropo estremamente altruista e, per quel che ne sapevo, non aveva mai negato a nessun lupo in difficoltà il suo aiuto. Anche i miei genitori ci avevano avuto a che fare, ma non avevano mai voluto spiegarmi la ragione. L’unica certezza che avevo era che dovevo fidarmi di lui, dal momento che il mio addestramento era decisamente incompleto: da solo non sarei riuscito a proteggere i miei fratelli.

Non avevo altra scelta se non comporre quel numero, sperare che rispondesse e che le voci sul suo conto fossero vere. Portai il telefono all’orecchio contando mentalmente gli squilli. Uno. Due. Tre.

«Pronto» disse una voce roca, probabilmente a causa del sonno interrotto.

Ripresi a respirare, accorgendomi solo in quel momento che stavo trattenendo il fiato. «Sono Derek Hale. Mi dispiace per l’ora, ma non sapevo cosa fare.» Finalmente potevo concedermi di farmi prendere dal panico.

«Ehi amico, tranquillo. Cerca di spiegarmi cos’è successo» replicò lui con una voce più squillante.

«I cacciatori hanno ucciso mia sorella. Mi sono svegliato ed ero un Alpha, solo che non sono pronto. Sono scappato con i miei fratelli più piccoli, ma non posso proteggerli in queste condizioni.»

«Adesso dove siete?»

«Su una barca che Laura aveva preparato in caso di fuga. Abbiamo appena raggiunto il fiume. Seguendo la corrente arriveremo al mare domani mattina.»

«Ok. Ok, adesso ti darò il mio indirizzo e appena potrete ci raggiungerete. Una volta qui decideremo il da farsi. Va bene?»

«Ok.»

Mi diede il suo indirizzo e mi salutò prima di mettere giù.

Forse non tutto era perduto: avevamo ancora una speranza. Mi augurai solo di essere abbastanza forte.


	2. Back-rank Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://s29.postimg.org/olif3s46r/02_BACK_RANK_MATE.jpg)

_(Matto del Corridoio - > è uno scacco matto provocato da una torre o da una donna sull'ultima traversa, in cui la fuga del re che subisce il matto è bloccate dai propri pezzi. La difesa consiste nel mantenere una torre o una donna sull'ultima traversa o nell'avanzare uno dei pedoni di fronte al re; può essere però inefficace nel caso di sacrifici che rimuovano il difensore)_

 

 

L’indirizzo indicatomi da Stilinski era una bellissima villa su una collina poco distante da un paese chiamato Beacon Hills. Eravamo piuttosto lontani da dove i cacciatori ci avevano trovati, il che ci assicurava di essere al sicuro, almeno per il momento. Per qualche ragione a me sconosciuta, nessuno era a conoscenza delle rare collaborazioni tra i nostri Branchi e, in quel caso, la cosa giocava decisamente a nostro favore. Inoltre, da quel poco che sapevo, l’Alpha evitava contatti tra gli umani e i suoi Beta, vivendo una vita piuttosto isolata.

Riuscimmo ad arrivare solo in tarda mattinata e fummo accolti dagli sguardi curiosi di molti mannari. Cercai di non farmi intimorire e procedetti sicuro verso l’ingresso. La porta si spalancò e ci venne incontro un ragazzo castano che doveva avere solo qualche anno più di me. Appena ci vide sul suo volto comparve un sorriso rassicurante.

«Benvenuto Derek» esordì, «io sono Stiles Silinski, e sono l’Alpha. I miei amici si occuperanno di voi e poi parleremo un po’. D’accordo?»

Dalla mia espressione dovette sicuramente trapelare qualcosa, perché lui ridacchiò prima di aggiungere: «Sì, lo so. Sembra strano visto la mia giovane età, ma ti posso garantire che sono potente».

Anche se ero quasi certo di aver letto un doppio senso all’interno della frase decisi di far finta di nulla e, prendendo per mano Cora, entrai nella casa e mi feci indicare la camera a noi assegnata. Ci infilammo i vestiti puliti che ci avevano lasciato e, una volta sistemati, scendemmo a rifocillarci. Quando fummo sazi Stiles si sedette al tavolo con noi.

«Grazie» mi sforzai di dire. Per quanto odiassi dover chiedere aiuto agli altri, non potevo negare che ci avevano riservato una grande gentilezza.

«Non potevo abbandonarvi al vostro destino, non dopo quello che vi è successo.»

Notai un’esitazione nel tono della sua voce. «C’è qualche problema, vero?»

«Non siete il primo Branco che si unisce temporaneamente al mio e, per quanto mi faccia piacere vedere la mia famiglia allargarsi sempre di più, in genere sono solo i Beta o gli Omega a restare qui con noi. I Branchi che hanno un loro Alpha rimangono solo per brevi periodi, e poi tornano ai loro territori» cominciò a spiegarci. «Immagino che tu capisca che la presenza di un altro Alpha potrebbe rivelarsi un problema, in futuro, specie in un caso come il tuo.»

Purtroppo riuscivo a comprendere benissimo il suo ragionamento. Due Alpha in uno stesso Branco erano sempre fonte di guai, ma Stiles sicuramente era abbastanza forte da gestire la situazione per lassi di tempo limitati. Io però venivo da una famiglia molto antica e molto potente, e una volta addestrato avrei potuto facilmente essere alla sua altezza, se non addirittura sopraffarlo.

«E poi c’è da pensare ai cacciatori che hanno ucciso tua sorella» andò avanti. «Potrebbero trovarvi e crearci non poche difficoltà.»

Sentii immediatamente Cora e Isaac emanare preoccupazione e paura di un possibile rifiuto. Li guardai cercando di tranquillizzarli, prima di tornare a volgere la mia attenzione all’Alpha.

«Di norma cerco sempre di prendere le decisioni insieme ai miei Beta» stava continuando lui, «e loro mi hanno subito detto di non volersi unire a voi. Le loro obiezioni avevano senso, per cui avevo intenzione di accontentarli. Tuttavia ho cambiato idea non appena ho visto quanto siete giovani: non me la sento di abbandonarvi e di voltarvi le spalle, quindi ho escogitato un piano per costringere il mio Branco ad accettarvi. Sono certo che se avranno un po’ di tempo per conoscervi poi cambieranno idea anche loro.»

Non mi piaceva. Sapevo che non mi sarebbe piaciuta nemmeno la sua spiegazione, eppure non avevo molta altra scelta.

«Sarebbe?» chiesi in un sussurro appena udibile anche alle mie orecchie.

Stiles mi guardò dritto negli occhi e le sue pupille brillarono di rosso per una frazione di secondo. «Devi diventare il mio Compagno.»

Fu come una doccia gelata. Dovevo fare cosa? Tutto ciò che sapevo sulle dinamiche di due Alpha che decidevano di diventare una coppia mi attraversò la mente, lasciandomi stordito. Non potevo diventare il Compagno di quel ragazzino. Ero un Alpha! Ok, forse non ancora a tutti gli effetti, ma sottomettermi a quell’individuo… non rientrava certo nei miei piani.

Una piccola mano si posò sul mio braccio distogliendomi dalle mie riflessioni. Guardai gli occhi supplicanti di Cora, poi spostai lo sguardo su Isaac e lo trovai silenzioso come sempre. Lo conoscevo abbastanza bene da sapere a cosa stava pensando.

Mamma diceva sempre: «Da un grande potere spesso derivano grandi responsabilità... e ricorda che, come Alpha, ogni tua decisione dovrà dipendere sempre e solo dal Branco, e mai dalle tue esigenze».

Deglutii cercando la forza di pronunciare due semplici parole. «Va bene» sospirai.

Sul volto di Stiles si aprì un sorriso fin troppo soddisfatto ma, al momento, il sollievo dei miei due fratelli era più importante. Al resto avrei pensato dopo.

***

La giornata passò velocemente. Dovemmo sistemarci e poi fummo presentati ufficialmente al resto del Branco. Cercai di memorizzare tutti i nomi, ma la cosa non fu molto semplice.

I Beta di Stiles non presero molto bene la notizia che mi aveva scelto come Compagno, però alla fine accettarono la decisione del loro capo. Tutti tranne un certo Scott, che continuava a guardarmi male. Non che la cosa mi infastidisse più di tanto, visto che aveva l’aspetto di uno che non avrebbe spaventato neppure una mosca.

Da quel che avevo capito era sposato con una mannara di nome Allison e avevano avuto una bambina, Lydia, che aveva pressappoco sette anni, anche se sembrava molto più grande. Lui e Stiles erano cresciuti insieme e durante una bravata notturna erano stati morsi da un Alpha impazzito. Gestire il loro nuovo stato non era stato semplice, soprattutto considerando il fatto che il loro Alpha aveva tentato in tutti i modi di costringerli a unirsi a lui. C'era voluta una buona dose di coraggio e l’aiuto di un altro Branco per riuscire a sconfiggerlo. Era stato Stiles a dargli il colpo di grazia e di conseguenza a ottenere il titolo di Alpha. Scott era stato ben felice di accettare il nuovo ruolo dell’amico ed era entrato ufficialmente nel Branco come primo membro.

Fin da subito Stiles aveva deciso che avrebbe utilizzato il suo status di Alpha per aiutare tutti i mannari che, proprio come lui e Scott, si erano trovati in difficoltà. Ben presto la sua fama si era sparsa nel mondo sovrannaturale, tanto che alcuni licantropi facevano lunghi viaggi per chiedere il suo aiuto. Tra di essi c'erano stati anche Boyd ed Erica, altri membri attuali del Branco, che erano stati trasformati contro la loro volontà da un Alpha con manie di grandezza. Stiles li aveva accolti immediatamente e accompagnati alla ricerca del mannaro. Una volta sconfitto, Stiles aveva reclamato i due Beta.

Infine c’erano Ethan e Aiden, due gemelli Omega che, dopo anni di costanti maltrattamenti da parte del loro vecchio Branco, avevano chiesto rifugio a Stiles.

Quelli erano i componenti del Branco. Tutti gli altri licantropi che si univano a loro erano destinati a restare solo per un periodo più o meno breve; il tempo di risolvere i loro problemi grazie all’aiuto di Stiles, per poi tornare nei loro territori, seppur mantenendo continui contatti con il Branco di Beacon Hills.

Quel giorno conobbi anche Danny, l’umano che si occupava di rifornire la villa con qualunque cosa di cui gli occupanti avessero bisogno e che si muoveva alla ricerca di informazioni.

La sera arrivò inaspettata e, mentre mettevo a letto i ragazzi, mi ritrovai per la prima volta a pensare alle incombenze che avrei dovuto sostenere nel mio nuovo ruolo di Compagno. Quando un Alpha decideva di essere il Compagno di un altro Alpha doveva rinunciare al suo status e sottomettersi completamente al volere dell’altro, ricevendo il morso. Non sapevo cosa aspettarmi perché non avevo mai vissuto una situazione del genere: mio padre era un Beta e quindi il suo ruolo era ben definito, però avevo letto che spesso i rapporti tra due Alpha potevano diventare violenti a causa del carattere dominante di entrambi. La necessità di sovrastarsi a vicenda era molto forte.

Decisi di affrontare immediatamente la questione e così mi ritrovai a bussare alla porta di Stiles. Attesi il suo permesso prima di aprire ed entrare. Lui era seduto a una scrivania, e aveva sparsi davanti a sé una marea di fogli che studiava con aria perplessa.

Alzò lo sguardo a fissarmi. «Hai bisogno di qualcosa?» domandò.

Mi ritrovai a corto di parole. D’improvviso l’idea che avevo avuto non mi sembrava più così buona. «Volevo parlarti.»

Fece un leggero cenno di assenso con il capo, rivolgendomi tutta la sua attenzione.

«Cosa vuoi da me?» chiesi schietto.

Lui mi guardò confuso, ma poi sgranò gli occhi quando capì a cosa mi stavo riferendo. Si alzò e si avvicinò, posandomi una mano sulla guancia. Istintivamente mi irrigidii e mi scostai da lui: non amavo molto il contatto fisico con qualcuno che non era la mia famiglia. Non più.

Stiles ritrasse immediatamente la mano. «Non ho intenzione di fare nulla contro la tua volontà» rispose serio.

«E come pensi di fare, allora? Mi hai scelto come Compagno. Si aspetteranno di sentire i nostri odori mischiati.»

Mi trovavo a disagio per quello che comportava quella frase.

«Per il momento credo che sia sufficiente passare del tempo insieme. Potresti, per esempio, limitarti a dormire con me. Dopotutto ci siamo appena incontrati. I miei Beta mi conoscono, sanno che non prendo queste cose alla leggera. Non si aspettano che ti leghi immediatamente a me.»

Lo guardai, valutando attentamente la sua proposta. Per quanto odiassi non avere i miei spazi, la sua soluzione mi sembrava piuttosto accettabile. «Ok» acconsentii.

Stiles sorrise e mi indicò il letto. «Se vuoi accomodarti io ho ancora un po’ da fare qui.»

Osservai incuriosito i fogli davanti a lui. «Di cosa ti stai occupando?» chiesi.

«Sto tentando di dare un senso alle finanze del Branco, ma faccio fatica a seguire tutto.»

«Perché non ti affidi a qualcuno che lo fa di professione?»

«Ho imparato a non fidarmi di chiunque. Danny, mio padre e Melissa, la madre di Scott, sono le uniche eccezioni. Gli unici umani a sapere praticamente tutto di noi.»

«E i tuoi Beta?»

«Non voglio sobbarcarli di lavoro extra. E poi non mi piace fargli sapere quanto è difficile far quadrare i conti» sospirò.

«Fammi vedere» dissi, sedendomi davanti a lui e porgendogli una mano.

Stiles mi guardò confuso.

«Aiutavo mio padre con la contabilità di casa. Non dovrebbe essere molto diverso.»

Stiles mi porse dei fogli, sorridendomi grato. Mi incantai un attimo sul sorriso che addolciva i lineamenti delicati di quel grande Alpha. Ancora non riuscivo a credere che fosse tanto giovane, considerata la sua fama, e il pensiero di come ci avesse accolto persino contro la volontà del suo stesso Branco mi scaldava il cuore in una maniera che non avevo assolutamente previsto, né desiderato.

Mi ripresi da quel momento di stordimento e mi misi a studiare la situazione economica di quella che, con molta probabilità, sarebbe diventata la mia famiglia. Non mi ci volle molto a capire che il problema principale era la mancanza di organizzazione nelle registrazioni, ma immaginai che fosse causato dal poco tempo a disposizione di Stiles.

«Se domani mi lasci tutto il materiale del mese cerco di mettere ordine in questo caos.»

«Lo faresti davvero?» mi chiese sorpreso.

«Certo. Dopotutto ci stai ospitando contro il volere dei tuoi Beta. Mi sembra il minimo darti una mano.»

«Grazie» mi disse, e arrossì. Arrossì in una maniera adorabile.

Scossi la testa e diedi la colpa di quei pensieri alla stanchezza. Sbadigliai.

«Scusa» disse lui, lanciando un’occhiata alla sveglia che segnava l’una di notte. «Ti ho tenuto sveglio fino ad adesso senza pensare a quanto sarai stanco dopo tutto quello che hai passato.»

«Non ti preoccupare. Non dormo molto.»

Il fatto che generalmente non lo facessi per colpa degli incubi spaventosi sui cacciatori, che mi tenevano sveglio notti intere con i sensi costantemente all’erta, non era affar suo. O forse sì, visto che avremmo condiviso il letto? Decisi di pensarci in seguito.

Stiles comunque mi guardò come se avesse capito. «Siete al sicuro ora» disse, sorprendendomi.

«Da che parte?»

«Cosa?»

«Da che parte del letto dormi?»

«Oh, a sinistra. Ma se preferisci dormirci tu per me non fa differenza» rispose.

«No, va bene. Di solito dormo solo con i boxer, è un problema?» chiesi.

Lo vidi deglutire e arrossire. La malizia con cui mi aveva accolto ormai era sparita. Sorrisi compiaciuto.

«Nessun problema» si affrettò a replicare, «però non rispondo di quello che potrei fare nel sonno.»

«Sei per caso un pervertito?» domandai divertito, forse per la prima volta dopo molto tempo.

«No, però sono iperattivo e se durante il giorno riesco più o meno a controllarmi, di notte no.»

«Potrei sempre legarti al letto» mi sentii proporre. Che diavolo stavo facendo? Anche se mi aveva assicurato che non avrebbe fatto nulla contro la mia volontà, forse provocarlo non era un’idea intelligente.

«Non l’ho mai provato» ribatté lui, «ma con te potrei anche pensarci.» La sua risposta mi fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena.

Sbuffai mentre mi spogliavo velocemente, per poi infilarmi sotto le coperte. Diedi le spalle a Stiles, il che non m’impedì di sentirlo alzarsi dalla sedia, avvicinarsi al letto e coricarsi di fianco a me.

«Buonanotte» sussurrò prima di spegnere la luce.


	3. Breakthrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://s29.postimg.org/n7qs8h4xf/03_BREAKTHROUGH.jpg)

_(Spinta di Rottura - > è il sacrificio di uno o più pedoni per promuoverne un altro. È efficace quando il Re avversario è fuori gioco e quindi con i pedoni laterali; in questi casi la superiorità di materiale può non contare.)_

 

 

Un fascio di luce colpì le mie palpebre chiuse, infastidendomi. Qualcosa di caldo era appoggiato pesantemente alla mia schiena e la stava bagnando. Pensai subito a Cora, solo che lei non sbavava ed era decisamente più leggera. Mi mossi cauto e tentai di riordinare i pensieri. Quando riuscii a girarmi mi ritrovai addosso Stiles, attaccato come una cozza, che dormiva beato. Cercai di scostarlo, ma fu tutto inutile. Sembrava un polipo!

«Stiles…»

Niente. Com’era possibile che fosse un Alpha così potente se dormiva come un sasso senza accorgersi di quello che gli succedeva attorno?

Provai a spingerlo indietro. «Stiles, maledizione, svegliati. Non respiro!»

Finalmente vidi due enormi occhi ambrati comparire da sotto le palpebre. Stiles mi guardò confuso prima di sorridermi e strusciare il naso sul mio collo. «Buongiorno.»

«Che stai facendo?»

«Ho bisogno di coccole alla mattina. Coccole e caffè» mugolò mentre si stringeva di più a me. Sembrava un cucciolo con il pelo arruffato.

«Se ti scosti vado a preparartelo» mi offrii, con la speranza di aver trovato una via di fuga.

«Ma io ho bisogno anche di affetto» piagnucolò lui con il broncio.

La porta si spalancò di colpo.

«OMMIODDIO!» urlò Scott riparandosi gli occhi.

Sentii le guance scaldarsi a causa dell’imbarazzo e mi coprii con il lenzuolo. Udii Stiles ridacchiare vicino a me. Ringhiai infastidito, con la voglia di squarciargli la gola con i denti.

«Amico, potresti tornare più tardi?» chiese candidamente il mio compagno di letto.

«Sì… io… sì, vado… a dopo…» rispose Scott e provò a uscire con ancora gli occhi chiusi. Dopo un paio di tentativi finiti male riuscì finalmente ad aprire la porta e scappare fuori. Una volta che fu richiusa, Stiles scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.

«Non ci trovo niente di divertente» dissi irritato.

«Oh, ti prego… hai visto la faccia di Scotty? Adesso non riuscirà più a guardarci senza diventare rosso come un peperone» ansimò lui, senza riuscire a smettere di ridere.

Mi feci lentamente contagiare da quel suono cristallino. «Dici che gli abbiamo bloccato la crescita?»

«No, quella gliel’ho bloccata qualche anno fa quando mi ha trovato in uno sgabuzzino in ginocchio davanti a Danny.»

Mi si strinse lo stomaco al pensiero di lui insieme a un altro, ma non ci diedi peso. «Ti sono sempre piaciuti i ragazzi?» domandai invece.

«Sì, credo di sì. A te?»

«Non mi sono mai posto il problema. Ho avuto sia ragazzi che ragazze.»

Stiles mi sorprese: si mise su di me e mi bloccò i polsi sopra la testa. «Hai fatto sesso sia con uomini che con donne?» ringhiò.

«No. Solo con ragazze» sussurrai, inchiodato da quello sguardo che non riuscivo a comprendere.

«Bene» esclamò, dopo avermi studiato con i suoi occhi indagatori, «perché tu sei solo mio!» Con quell'affermazione mi liberò le braccia, saltò giù dal letto e andò a chiudersi nel bagno.

Rimasi disteso tra le lenzuola, solo e confuso, cercando di capire cos’era appena successo e soprattutto cos’aveva causato la mezza erezione che mi trovavo tra le gambe.

***

Una volta sceso al piano di sotto fui travolto dalla piccola Cora, che mi rivolse i suoi classici occhi da cucciola. «Derek, Allison mi ha fatto i pancake. Ho già mangiato, posso andare a giocare con Lydia?» chiese.

«Certo che puoi andare, a patto che non vi cacciate nei guai.»

Cora battè le mani entusiasta per poi sgusciarmi dalle braccia e correre in direzione della bambina dai capelli rossi. La prese per mano e si lanciò verso il giardino. «Fratellone ha detto che possiamo giocare.»

Durante il periodo passato in fuga era stata costretta a rinunciare alla sua infanzia, era bello vederla finalmente giocare con qualcuno che aveva circa la sua età. Scott entrò in cucina e, appena mi vide, arrossì e scappò via, facendomi così ridacchiare. Stiles aveva ragione: era divertente! Allison si avvicinò a me e mi mise davanti un piatto di pancake e del caffè.

«Grazie.»

Lei sorrise e mi si sedette accanto. «Lo avevo avvertito che non era il caso di entrare in camera senza bussare, adesso che Stiles ha un Compagno.»

«Credo che abbia imparato la lezione.»

«Stiles è un bravo ragazzo e un bravo Alpha, ma è ancora giovane e le responsabilità sono spesso molto pesanti da portare da solo.»

«Cosa cerchi di dirmi?»

«So che probabilmente ti ha scelto solo per costringerci ad accettarvi, però spero davvero che tra voi funzioni, perché se lo merita. Non farlo soffrire.»

Ascoltai le sue parole senza rispondere.

«Mi ha detto che ti ha lasciato i documenti che ti servivano nel suo studio e di utilizzarlo tranquillamente. Oggi starà via tutto il giorno. Da domani comincerai gli allenamenti con il resto del Branco» proseguì la ragazza prima di alzarsi e sparecchiare.

Tirai un sospiro di sollievo a quella notizia: non sapevo come avrei dovuto comportarmi dopo quello che era successo in camera.

«Dov’è Isaac?»

«È uscito con Boyd ed Erica. Sono andati a controllare il bestiame. È un problema?»

«No, anzi. È un bene che si relazioni con altre persone.»

«Non è tuo fratello naturale, vero?» chiese curiosa.

«No. Suo padre lo maltrattava e, dopo la sua misteriosa morte, papà è riuscito ad adottarlo. Ma praticamente era già di famiglia da un bel po’.»

«Una morte misteriosa, eh?»

«Non siamo stati noi, se è questo che stai insinuando» sbottai.  Irritato, mi alzai e mi rinchiusi nello studio per tutto il giorno.

***

Quando i primi riflessi del tramonto entrarono dalla finestra, io non ero ancora uscito dallo studio. Sapevo che mi stavo comportando come un bambino, ma non accettavo certe insinuazioni sulla mia famiglia da gente che non l’aveva conosciuta, neppure dalle persone che ci avevano accolto in un momento di difficoltà. All’ora di pranzo era venuto Isaac a portarmi qualcosa da mangiare. Ero stato contento di vederlo finalmente sereno. Mi aveva raccontato che gli avevano insegnato a mungere una mucca e aveva potuto usare la sua velocità per radunare il bestiame. Era felice e io non potevo che essere soddisfatto della cosa. Se n'era andato un’oretta più tardi e io avevo proseguito con il lavoro, sistemando la contabilità a partire dall’inizio dell’anno e scrivendo alcuni appunti su come diminuire le spese.

La porta dello studio si aprì e la figura di Stiles fu colpita dai raggi aranciati del sole. «Ciao» sussurrò. Risposi con un cenno, e lui si avvicinò. «Ho parlato con Allison. Mi dispiace per quello che è successo, non era sua intenzione offenderti.»

Mi alzai e cercai di cambiare argomento. «Ho sistemato tutti i conti.»

Stiles mi afferrò per un polso, mi attirò a sé e mi abbracciò. «Mi dispiace» mi bisbigliò a un orecchio.

Lessi dentro quelle semplici parole qualcosa di più delle scuse per il comportamento della sua Beta. Sembrava che si stesse scusando per tutte le sofferenze che la vita mi aveva inflitto e, per la prima volta dopo molto tempo, mi concessi di mostrarmi debole agli occhi di qualcuno che non fosse parte della famiglia. Mi aggrappai a quel ragazzo con tutte le mie forze.

«Mi mancano così tanto. Erano brave persone, non meritavano di morire. L’assassino sono io, non loro.»

Il braccio attorno alla mia vita strinse più forte, mentre l’altra mano s’infilò nei miei capelli e prese ad accarezzarli dolcemente. «Cosa stai dicendo?»

«I miei occhi ora sono rossi, ma quando ero un Beta erano blu. Ho ucciso un innocente.»

Sentii il corpo di Stiles irrigidirsi, eppure lui non si staccò da me.

«Mi manderai via adesso che lo sai?» chiesi con timore.

«No» mi rispose, «però vorrei che mi raccontassi cos’è successo. Ma non adesso, ho fame e scommetto che ce l’hai anche tu.»

Una volta che ebbe sciolto l’abbraccio mi ritrovai con una spiacevole sensazione di freddo addosso. Stiles si voltò e aprì la porta, per poi farmi cenno di passare, da vero gentiluomo, anche se ero quasi certo che lo stesse facendo per potermi guardare meglio il sedere. Uscii e mi ritrovai a sbuffare quando gli passai vicino e lui mi fece l’occhiolino. Il malumore era totalmente sparito.

Entrammo in cucina assieme. Il Branco era al completo e cenammo in un’atmosfera spensierata. Cora non smetteva un attimo di parlare dell’esplorazione che aveva fatto con Lydia ed Erica, e Isaac chiacchierava allegramente con Boyd e Scott.

A fine cena ciascuno si ritirò nella propria camera. Io invece decisi di fermarmi a dare una mano ad Allison. «Mi dispiace. Ho esagerato» le dissi mentre le allungavo i piatti da asciugare.

«Sono io che dovrei scusarmi. Non volevo insinuare nulla.»

«Lo so che non volevi.»

La ragazza mi sorrise e mi posò un bacio sulla guancia prima di riprendere a sistemare la cucina. «Vai pure, qui finisco io.»

La lasciai alle sue faccende e andai in camera dei ragazzi. Li avevo trascurati quel giorno, ma non sembravano curarsene, troppo presi dalle mille novità.

«Vi trovate bene qui?» chiesi

«Oh sì, mi manca Laura ma sono felice che Stiles ci abbia fatto restare» cominciò Cora, piena di entusiasmo. «Lydia è una bambina molto simpatica e intelligente.»

«E poi qua possiamo usare le nostre abilità per fare i lavori» continuò Isaac.

Sorrisi. «Ok, adesso però filate a letto.»

«Buonanotte» dissero in coro.

Spensi la luce. «Buonanotte» risposi e chiusi la porta.

Arrivai davanti alla camera dell’Alpha e bussai. Attesi il permesso ed entrai, come in un deja-vù della sera precedente.

«Perché hai bussato? È anche camera tua adesso.»

Mi mordicchiai il labbro a disagio.

«Hai fatto un lavoro eccellente» continuò lui senza lasciarmi rispondere, mentre sfogliava le pagine che aveva in mano, togliendomi così dall’evidente imbarazzo.

«Non è stato così difficile.»

«Non è vero. Io non c’ero riuscito.»

«Perché non hai avuto abbastanza tempo. Hai troppe cosa da fare.»

Stiles mi fissò in silenzio per qualche istante. «Era un complimento?»

«Forse» sussurrai e corsi a chiudermi in bagno per evitare che vedesse le mie guance tingersi di rosso.

Uscii dopo una doccia rilassante, pronto per dormire. Anche se non avevo fatto movimento fisico mi sentivo spossato. Trovai Stiles già a letto intento a leggere un libro. Mi sistemai al suo fianco e gli diedi le spalle.

«Ti da fastidio la luce?» mi chiese.

«No» risposi prima di crollare addormentato.


	4. Blunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://s29.postimg.org/t9yeyytdf/04_BLUNDER.jpg)

_(Abbaglio - > negli scacchi si vince grazie agli errori dell'avversario, ed in particolare vince chi commette il penultimo. Ma in realtà è stato l'avversario, magari senza neppure che ce ne rendessimo conto, a metterci in condizione di sbagliare.)_

 

 

Tutto era buio attorno a me. L’aria stantia mi rendeva difficile respirare.

«Derek» mi chiamò quella voce.

Mi voltai, tentando di capire da dove arrivasse il suono. Quando finalmente individuai la direzione da prendere cominciai a correre, incurante dei resti che trovavo sul mio cammino e che mi ferivano i piedi. Un urlo mi fece sussultare. Aumentai il ritmo della corsa. Finalmente riuscii a scorgere la sua figura pallida in fondo al corridoio, che allungava le braccia verso di me in una muta richiesta d’aiuto. Stesi le mie per tentare disperatamente di afferrarla, ma senza risultato. Corsi ancora più veloce, con i muscoli che cominciavano a bruciare. Ero ormai al limite delle mie possibilità. Quando alla fine riuscii a prenderle la mano, lei sorrise per poi trascinarmi giù nel baratro che era comparso sotto di noi. Urlai.

Aprii gli occhi di colpo con il cuore che batteva a mille. Stiles si trovava vicino a me; mi scuoteva le spalle e i suoi occhi erano spaventati. Io ero sudato fradicio, e avevo il respiro affannato. Stiles mi accarezzò una guancia con il dorso delle dita e io mi ritrovai a chiudere gli occhi sollevato. Era stato solo un incubo. Mi misi a sedere e mi passai una mano tra i capelli umidi e scompigliati.

«Mi dispiace. Non volevo spaventarti.» La voce uscì roca.

«Tranquillo, può succedere. Stai bene?»

«Sì. Era soltanto un brutto sogno. Devo solo calmarmi.» Lo vidi mordersi nervosamente il labbro. «Cosa vuoi chiedermi?»

«Chi è Paige?» sussurrò.

Un brivido mi percorse la schiena. Ero davvero pronto a condividerla con lui?

Stiles fiutò la mia esitazione. «Ok. Non importa. Me lo dirai quando arriverà il momento giusto.»

Guardai quel ragazzo così premuroso e mi arresi con un sospiro. «Paige è stata il mio primo amore. L’ho conosciuta al liceo. Era bella e intelligente, suonava il violoncello e non era minimamente interessata a me. Ero il ragazzo più popolare della scuola, perciò lo vedevo come un affronto. Così ho cominciato a stuzzicarla e alla fine mi sono reso conto che era davvero una ragazza speciale. Abbiamo cominciato a uscire insieme, ma la mia natura di lupo mi limitava. Nasconderle un segreto così grande mi faceva stare male. Mio zio Peter mi ha consigliato di trasformarla: sarebbe stato il modo migliore per tenerla vicino a me per sempre. Io non ero d’accordo, ma lui l’ha morsa lo stesso.»

Sentivo che la voce faticava a uscire. Stiles se ne accorse e intrecciò la sua mano con la mia.

«Se tua madre era l’Alpha del Branco degli Hale, come poteva esserlo anche Peter?»

«Fin da giovane mio zio è sempre stato un tipo piuttosto ambizioso. Non ha mai accettato il fatto che sua sorella fosse destinata al ruolo di Alpha e lui no, così ha trovato un modo per diventarlo anche lui. Io all’epoca ero piccolo e i ricordi sono piuttosto confusi, so solo che una mattina ci siamo svegliati e lui non c’era più. È tornato dopo mesi in cui non avevamo più ricevuto sue notizie e i suoi occhi erano diventati rossi. Mia madre si è arrabbiata molto, ma mi ha mandato in camera prima di cominciare a litigare con lui. L’unica cosa che sono riuscito a capire era che si era alleato con qualcuno per poter uccidere un Alpha e rubare il suo potere.»

«Perché tua madre non l’ha cacciato?»

«Era comunque suo fratello e per lei la famiglia è sempre stata tutto. Peter aveva promesso che avrebbe continuato a riconoscere e rispettare il suo ruolo e che non l’avrebbe mai messa in discussione.»

«Paige è stata la prima persona che ha morso?»

«Non lo so, ma credo di sì. Probabilmente non riusciva più a contenere il suo bisogno di avere un suo Branco e, con la scusa di aiutarmi, voleva trasformare Paige in una sua Beta.»

«Capisco. E invece cos’è successo?»

«Il suo corpo non ha accettato il morso. Sono rimasto con lei tutta la notte. Il dolore la stava facendo impazzire al punto tale che mi ha chiesto… mi ha chiesto…» Non riuscii a terminare la frase.

L’altro Alpha mi abbracciò per la seconda volta in poche ore. «È questa la causa del colore dei tuoi occhi?» mi domandò.

Annuii contro il suo collo.

«Dovresti andarne fiero, allora. Hai fatto la cosa giusta.»

«Se non avessi dato retta al mio stupido orgoglio, non ci saremmo mai messi insieme e lei sarebbe ancora viva.»

«Guardami» ordinò lui.

Alzai gli occhi e li incatenai ai suoi.

«Tu non hai nessuna responsabilità, va bene? Chi ha sbagliato è stato tuo zio e tu hai coraggiosamente pagato per i suoi peccati… non è stata colpa tua!»

Per anni i miei genitori mi avevano ripetuto le stesse identiche parole, ma non ero mai riuscito a crederci. Eppure, dette da Stiles, sembravano quasi vere. Sentii come un piccolo peso togliersi di dosso permettendomi di respirare meglio. Fu probabilmente per quello che posai le mie labbra sulle sue. Percepii la sua sorpresa per quel gesto, per cui non mi stupii per la sua immobilità. Fu quando accarezzai la sua bocca con la lingua che si scostò.

«No, Der, non adesso, non così» ansimò.

Fu come ricevere uno schiaffo in piena faccia: ero appena stato rifiutato da un ragazzo… dal mio Compagno! Il lupo dentro di me uggiolò ferito. Mi scostai dal suo tocco.

«Derek…» tentò lui.

Non potevo. Non riuscivo ad ascoltarlo. Sentivo il sangue martellarmi nelle orecchie e il naso pizzicare. Mi alzai, mi infilai la prima maglia a disposizione e mi avviai verso la porta. Uscii in fretta e furia, continuando a darmi dello stupido. Per essermi fidato, ancora una volta. Ero proprio patetico! Entrai silenziosamente in camera dei ragazzi e scivolai nel letto di Cora. Riuscii ad addormentarmi solo annusando il profumo familiare dei suoi capelli.

***

Aprii faticosamente un occhio e trovai Cora che saltava su di me per tentare di svegliarmi.

«Fratellone, mi fai le tue uova strapazzate speciali?»

Sospirai; non avevo nessuna voglia di alzarmi dal letto, ma non potevo fare altro. «Ok, peste. Stamattina la colazione la preparo io.»

Scendemmo tutti e tre in cucina e la trovammo vuota. Ci misi un po’ a orientarmi tra quei mobili non miei, ma riuscii comunque a trovare ciò che mi serviva. Cominciai a cucinare, cercando di non pensare alla sera precedente. Cosa alquanto impossibile, visto che Stiles comparve assonnato e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta.

«Buongiorno» sbadigliò.

I ragazzi risposero con entusiasmo mentre io decisi di ignorarlo, prestando attenzione alle uova e alla pancetta. Stiles si sedette al tavolo a fianco ai miei fratelli e iniziò a parlare con loro. Nel frattempo la colazione era pronta, così versai il tutto in tre piatti e ne diedi uno a ciascuno. Stiles mi guardò stupito.

«Grazie» mi disse con un sorriso.

Evitai di rispondere e invece sorseggiai distrattamente il mio caffè. Quando i ragazzi ebbero finito di mangiare scattarono via alla ricerca degli altri abitanti della casa, curiosi di scoprire cos’avrebbero fatto quel giorno. Rimasi solo con l’altro Alpha, in un silenzio imbarazzante. Presi i piatti lasciati sul tavolo, li misi nel lavandino e aprii l’acqua per lavarli. Stiles si alzò e si mise dietro di me, facendo aderire il suo petto alla mia schiena e posandomi una mano sul fianco.

«Mi dispiace» sussurrò.

Mi scansai, con la scusa di dover rimettere le uova in frigo. «È stata solo colpa mia. Non capiterà più.»

«Derek…»

Lo interruppi. «A che ora comincia l'addestramento?»

Lui si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. «Tra un’ora, dietro la tenuta. Inizierai con i miei Beta.»

«Bene» risposi e uscii dalla cucina.

La giornata passò piuttosto in fretta. Gli allenamenti consistevano nel valutare il mio livello di combattimento corpo a corpo. Battere tutti i componenti del Branco si rivelò piuttosto facile. A sorpresa quello che mi diede più filo da torcere fu Scott, ma alla fine ebbi la meglio anche su di lui. Mia sorella era stata un’avversaria di gran lunga superiore rispetto a tutti loro. La cena passò in un clima piuttosto sereno, anche se tutti parevano aver fiutato la tensione che c’era tra me e Stiles, però nessuno fece commenti. Io mi limitai a prestare attenzione alle chiacchiere eccitate di Cora e, una volta terminato di mangiare, mi ritirai in camera con lei e Isaac. Anche quella notte la passai con loro, che erano felici di stare un po’ di tempo con me. Mi raccontarono nei minimi dettagli la loro giornata e fui felice di sapere che si stavano trovando bene con il nuovo Branco.


	5. Checkmated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://s29.postimg.org/457eljtwz/05_CHECKMATE.jpg)

_(Scacco Matto - > è l'obiettivo primario del gioco degli scacchi. La partita termina con la vittoria del giocatore che è riuscito a porre in questa condizione il re avversario.)_ 

 

 

I giorni si susseguirono pressappoco allo stesso modo. Mi svegliavo insieme a Cora e Isaac, scendevo al piano di sotto con loro e preparavo la colazione per tutti e tre. Puntualmente si univa a noi anche Stiles, ma evitava di restare da solo con me. Appena i ragazzi uscivano se ne andava anche lui, lasciandomi in cucina. Nel resto della giornata mi allenavo con il Branco: eravamo passati dalla lotta corpo a corpo agli attacchi di gruppo, che a volte erano giochi di abilità che si tramutavano in vere e proprie battaglie. Avevo cominciato a conoscere tutti i ragazzi e a legare con loro. Tutti tranne Scott. Non so se fosse a conoscenza di quello che era accaduto tra me e Stiles, comunque sembrava aver preso le parti del suo amico. La sera cenavo insieme al gruppo per poi andare a dormire in camera dei miei fratelli. Cora e Isaac inizialmente erano felici di avere quel momento tutto per noi ma, con il passare dei giorni, notai che Cora diventava sempre più inquieta.

«Mi dici cosa succede?» sbottai la quinta sera.

«Hai litigato con Stiles?»

«Più o meno.»

«È per questo che non dormi più con lui?»

«Già.»

«Ma siete ancora Compagni?»

«Tesoro, è complicato da spiegare e sei ancora piccola per capire queste cose. In realtà non siamo mai stati Compagni» tentai di spiegarle.

«Quindi può mandarci via? Perché io non voglio tornare a dover scappare tutti i giorni. Sto bene qui» disse lei con gli occhi lucidi.

Sentire la sua paura mi fece stringere il cuore. Dovevo risolvere quella situazione. Dovevo farlo per loro.

Il mattino seguente il sole era coperto da nuvoloni neri. Il cielo grigio minacciava pioggia e rispecchiava esattamente il mio umore. Entrai in cucina e, stranamente, trovai Stiles alle prese con i fornelli. Aveva già disposto quattro piatti sul tavolo e li stava riempiendo con quelli che avevano tutta l’aria di essere dei favolosi pancakes. Uno squittio entusiasta di Cora mi fece intuire che aveva apprezzato la sorpresa, e la voracità di Isaac confermò la cosa. I due finirono la colazione in un baleno per poi uscire di corsa come ogni volta. Io raccolsi i piatti vuoti e li misi nel lavandino, prima di poggiarmici e rivolgere l’attenzione a Stiles.

«Non immaginavo sapessi cucinare.»

«Certo che lo so fare» rispose indignato, «e sono anche parecchio bravo. È solo il tempo a mancarmi.»

«Sei il ragazzo dalle mille sorprese.»

«Lo prendo come un complimento» rispose lui con un sorriso.

«Mi chiedo cos’altro nascondi» replicai malizioso.

«Tra poco lo scoprirai. Stamattina ti eserciterai con me» disse, lasciandomi stupito. «Ti aspetto tra una mezz’ora, all’ingresso del bosco» continuò prima di andarsene.

Mi preparai velocemente, ansioso e incuriosito per quell’allenamento. In tutti quei giorni Stiles non si era mai unito a noi. A dirla tutta, non si era mai neppure presentato per osservarmi. Però i ragazzi mi avevano sempre parlato delle grandi qualità del loro Alpha e io ero veramente curioso di vederlo all’opera. Arrivai nel luogo dell’incontro in anticipo e lo trovai già lì.

«Pronto?» mi chiese.

«Cosa devo fare?»

«Mai giocato a nascondino?»

Pensai che fosse impazzito. Certo che ci avevo giocato… a dieci anni! Lo guardai perplesso con un sopracciglio inarcato.

«Mi dai un minuto di vantaggio e poi mi dovrai cercare e prendere. Mi hanno detto che sei molto abile: vediamo quanto!»

«E se ci riesco?»

Stiles ci pensò su un attimo. «Farò qualunque cosa tu vorrai» rispose sicuro.

«Ok» acconsentii.

«La cosa vale anche per me. Se non riuscirai a prendermi sarai tu a fare qualunque cosa io voglia.»

Un brivido mi percorse la schiena. Non avrei perso. Gli diedi le spalle e, in tono di sfida, dissi: «Cominciamo!»

Lo vidi sorridere prima di sfrecciare a inoltrarsi tra gli alberi.

Attesi il passare del tempo mentre cercavo ugualmente di captare i rumori attorno a me. Trascorso il minuto mi voltai ed entrai cauto nel bosco, dove osservai l’ambiente e cercai di rilevare la scia lasciata da Stiles. Non conoscere quel luogo giocava decisamente a mio svantaggio, ma non mi sarei fatto battere con tanta facilità. Annusai l’aria con attenzione: individuare l’odore dolce dell’Alpha fu relativamente semplice, forse pure troppo. Decisi di salire sugli alberi e continuare l’inseguimento dall’alto. Avrei rischiato di fare più rumore, però sarei riuscito ad avvistare facilmente le possibili trappole che il mio avversario avrebbe messo in atto. Mi spostavo di ramo in ramo. Una goccia mi colpì la fronte. Maledizione! Aveva cominciato a piovere. L’odore della pioggia rendeva difficile seguire la scia di Stiles da quell’altezza, il che mi obbligò a scendere a terra e spostarmi cauto. Sentii muoversi un cespuglio dietro di me e mi lanciai in quella direzione, per poi accorgermi che si trattava solo di un cervo. Attaccata al suo collo c’era la maglia del mio avversario. Mi aveva fregato!

Mi costrinsi a tornare nella direzione da cui ero venuto alla ricerca di impronte nel terreno. Alla fine notai qualcosa che avrebbe potuto aiutarmi a trovarlo. Procedetti lentamente, facendo meno rumore possibile. L’acqua che aveva cancellato parte delle sue tracce, avrebbe anche celato il mio odore.

Accadde tutto all’improvviso. Sentii un rumore dietro di me; mi voltai, ma non c’era nessuno. Un istante dopo qualcosa mi atterrò addosso e mi schiacciò con il suo peso. Sgusciai di lato e tentai di sopraffare Stiles con il mio fisico più imponente. Fu un corpo a corpo intenso. Finalmente capivo gli elogi dei suoi Beta: dove non arrivava con la forza fisica, arrivava con l’astuzia. Ci mise veramente poco a capire il mio modo di combattere e a individuare i miei punti deboli. Cercai in tutti i modi di avere la meglio, ma all’ennesima volta che mi trovai sotto di lui ero stremato. Mi arresi e gli mostrai il collo in segno di sottomissione. Lui sorrise vittorioso e si accomodò meglio sopra di me, tenendomi i polsi ancora bloccati sopra la testa.

«Il mio odore su di te è sparito» sussurrò prima di prendere tra le labbra un lembo di pelle del mio collo e succhiare, lasciandomi un segno destinato a sparire in poco tempo.

Gemetti.

«Torna a dormire con me» mi ordinò.

«Puoi chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi e ti basta questo?» ansimai, sorpreso da quella richiesta.

Lui continuò a vezzeggiare il mio collo. «Mi sembrava di aver già detto che non ti costringerò a fare nulla, quindi sì… è quello che voglio.»

Era così tanto che non ricevevo attenzioni di quel tipo che la testa cominciò a girarmi e i pantaloni a farsi più stretti. Stiles salì con la lingua e seguì la linea della mascella, avvicinandosi pericolosamente alla bocca. Il rifiuto di qualche giorno prima bruciava ancora dentro di me, eppure mi ritrovai a desiderare quelle labbra come poche volte nella vita avevo desiderato qualcosa. Sospirai quando infine si posarono sulle mie.

Fu un bacio lento e dolce. La sua lingua si infilò curiosa nella mia bocca e la esplorò pigramente. Stiles si staccò dopo quelli che potevano essere minuti, o forse ore. Mi lasciò andare i polsi e passò una mano tra i miei capelli bagnati.

Mi sorrise dolcemente. «Non volevo respingerti quella notte. Solo non volevo pensassi che avrei potuto approfittarmi di te in un momento in cui eri vulnerabile» spiegò.

Il mio cuore cominciò a galoppare veloce. Ringraziai la pioggia; senza probabilmente sarei andato a fuoco.

Stiles non attese la mia risposta, si alzò e mi porse una mano per aiutarmi. La afferrai anche se non ne avevo bisogno, per il semplice fatto che mi piaceva il suo tocco. Ci avviammo in silenzio verso l’uscita del bosco, camminando così, mano nella mano. Ci staccammo solo fuori dalla radura.

Tornati a casa andai a fare una doccia. Pranzai insieme ai ragazzi e Stiles non perse occasione per vantarsi della sua vittoria. Lo lasciai fare, internamente compiaciuto del sorriso sul suo volto. Mi sarei fatto battere altre cento volte se fosse servito a provocare quell’espressione.

Ma cosa mi saltava in mente? Di sicuro era la fame a farmi fare quelle strane riflessioni.

Il pomeriggio lo passammo dentro casa a causa del brutto tempo. Nelle prime ore riguardammo i conti del Branco ma, quando mi resi conto che Stiles cominciava ad aver difficoltà a seguirmi e si perdeva sempre di più nei suoi pensieri, decisi di andare a giocare con Cora e Lydia. Passai il resto della giornata a disegnare principesse e intrecciare capelli (sì, avevo imparato da Laura). Il mio sguardo cadeva, di tanto in tanto, sulla figura di Stiles che vagava senza meta per la casa, fermandosi ogni tanto a guardare fuori dalla finestra con aria malinconica. Vedevo spesso i suoi Beta avvicinarsi a lui e posargli una mano su una spalla, come a volerlo confortare. Mi sentivo impotente ed escluso da quella situazione che non comprendevo.

La cena fu stranamente silenziosa. Anche le bambine sembravano aver intuito che qualcosa non andava.

Portai a letto i ragazzi e, alla notizia che sarei tornato a dormire con Stiles, Cora sorrise felice e mi strinse forte, e Isaac tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Li salutai e mi avviai verso la nostra camera. Entrai e trovai Stiles seduto sul davanzale della finestra. I vetri aperti facevano entrare l’aria fresca tipica del dopo temporale.

«Non vorrai mica buttarti giù, vero?»

«Altrimenti cosa faresti?»

«Ovvio: mi impossesserei del tuo Branco» risposi convinto.

«Scott non te lo permetterebbe. E poi non sei abbastanza forte.»

«Scott non mi fa paura, ma è vero che non sono abbastanza forte. Non ancora.»

«Hai delle ottime potenzialità. È l’esperienza che ti manca. Con il tempo ne acquisirai a sufficienza.»

«Cosa succede?» chiesi, cambiando argomento.

«Niente di importante.»

«Lo è, se ti riduce così.»

Mi rivolse un sorriso triste. Capii che non avrebbe più aggiunto niente e sospirai un po’ deluso, prima di chiudermi in bagno per prepararmi per la notte.

Uscii e mi infilai a letto. «Spengo la luce?» chiesi.

«Sì, ora arrivo» rispose lui per poi alzarsi e venire a coricarsi vicino a me.

Mi misi supino con le braccia intrecciate dietro la testa. Ero stanco, ma sentivo Morfeo ancora lontano. Stiles mi sorprese: poggiò il capo sul mio petto e mi si rannicchiò accanto.

«Mi accompagni in un posto domani? Non ho voglia di andarci da solo» sussurrò.

Misi una mano tra i suoi capelli, accarezzando quelle ciocche morbide per la prima volta. «Certo» risposi.

Percepii il suo sorriso. Il suo corpo cominciò a rilassarsi sotto i miei tocchi e pian piano il suo respiro si fece lento e regolare. Il battito del suo cuore mi aiutò a prendere sonno.


	6. Blockade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://s29.postimg.org/vtu1t2gxf/06_BLOCKADE.jpg)

_(Blocco - > quando i propri pedoni sono esposti a quelli avversari in modo tale che non è possibile passare né da una parte né dall'altra, si dice che il gioco è bloccato.)_

 

 

La mattina arrivò e portò con sé il sole. L’umore di Stiles invece era ancora cupo. Si alzò silenziosamente ed entrò in bagno per lavarsi e vestirsi. Io invece scesi a preparare la colazione e, una volta terminato di mangiare, ci dirigemmo verso il garage. Lo vidi avvicinarsi a un’orribile jeep color puffo.

«Non salirò mai su quella cosa.»

Lui mi guardò indignato. «Non offendere la mia bambina» disse e cominciò ad accarezzare la carrozzeria.

«È un insulto per tutte le macchine considerarla tale.»

Lui mi fulminò con uno sguardo. «Sali o ti attaccherò con un guinzaglio al gancio di traino e ti costringerò a seguirmi di corsa» mi minacciò.

«Ok, ok, ma solo perché sei tu» acconsentii, facendogli un buffetto sulla fronte.

Stiles mi rivolse il primo sorriso della giornata.

Salimmo sull’auto e partimmo. Il viaggio fu silenzioso, in sottofondo le canzoni passate in radio. Stiles si ritrovava spesso a seguirne il ritmo battendo l’indice sul volante. Io osservai il paesaggio che diventava sempre più urbano man mano che ci avvicinavamo alla città. Quando ci fermammo davanti a un fioraio, Stiles scese e io rimasi in macchina ad aspettarlo. Uscì dopo cinque minuti con un mazzo di gigli bianchi. Proseguimmo fino ad arrivare al cimitero e, dopo aver parcheggiato, ci avviammo verso l’ingresso.

Stiles camminava deciso, zizzagando tra le varie lapidi, senza voltarsi indietro, sicuro che fossi alle sue spalle. Si bloccò davanti a una tomba di marmo bianco, con sopra la foto di una bellissima donna sorridente e un nome: Claudia Stilinski. La data della morte indicava che oggi era il suo anniversario. Mi fermai dietro Stiles e lo vidi mettere il mazzo nel vaso sotto il ritratto, dopo aver tolto un fiore dal fascio. Cominciò un dialogo con sua madre, ma invece di ascoltarlo mi ritrovai a pensare a mia sorella. Mi chiesi che ne era stato del suo corpo; chissà se qualcuno l’aveva trovato e gli aveva dato una degna sepoltura. Anche se non avevo avuto il coraggio di cercare notizie ero quasi certo che, visto che erano stati i cacciatori a ucciderla, avevano dato fuoco al suo cadavere per eliminare ogni possibile traccia. Rabbrividii. Era probabile che tutte le persone che avevano conosciuto i miei genitori pensassero che fossimo morti nell’incendio di tre anni prima: in pratica per il mondo eravamo fantasmi!

Un singhiozzo mi distolse dalle miei reminiscenze. Stiles stava piangendo appoggiato alla lapide di sua mamma. Emanava dolore, tristezza, sensi di colpa. Mi avvicinai e lo strinsi a me. Lui si abbandonò tra le mie braccia e singhiozzò ancora più forte. Rimasi in silenzio fino a quando non si fu calmato.

Si staccò da me e tirò su col naso. «Possiamo andare» disse con voce roca. Gli raccolsi una lacrima con il dito prima di voltarmi e incamminarmi sul sentiero fatto di sassolini bianchi. Mi sentii strattonare il polso. Mi voltai e lo vidi porgermi il giglio che aveva sfilato dal mazzo. «Grazie» sussurrò.

Sorrisi e presi il fiore. Poi intrecciai le mie dita con le sue e lo condussi fuori da quel luogo pieno di tristezza. Arrivati alla macchina mi fermai e mi voltai a osservarlo. Gli occhi erano ancora rossi e lucidi, ma lui sembrava più sereno.

«Vuoi che guidi io?»

«La tratterai bene?»

Sbuffai e gli porsi la mano per farmi dare le chiavi. Stiles la prese e mi trascinò contro di lui. Le sue labbra si poggiarono sulle mie in un bacio casto. «Grazie, davvero» soffiò sulla mia bocca.

Gli accarezzai uno zigomo e tornai a baciarlo, facendo incontrare le nostre lingue in una dolce danza. Mi staccai per guardarlo. Aveva gli occhi chiusi e le guance erano leggermente colorate di rosa. Le labbra erano schiuse, lucide di saliva. Era bellissimo!

Gli sfilai le chiavi dalle dita e mi sedetti al posto del guidatore. Vidi Stiles riprendersi e scuotere la testa, per poi entrare in macchina e sedersi a fianco a me.

«Dobbiamo andare ancora da qualche parte?» chiesi.

Lui si mordicchiò nervosamente il labbro.

«Stiles…? Cosa non mi hai detto?» domandai nervoso.

«Papà ci aspetta per pranzo.»

«COSA?» urlai.

Lui sfoderò gli occhi da cucciolo. «Pensavo che fosse l’occasione perfetta per presentargli il mio Compagno.»

«Certo. È anche periodo di caccia, così avrà la scusa pronta dopo avermi sparato.»

«Der, non fare il tragico. Ti ho scelto io, perciò non può che accettare la cosa.»

«Questo non gli impedirà di provare ad uccidermi. Magari con dello strozzalupo nel polpettone.»

«Non può farlo senza rischiare di avvelenare anche me.»

«Potrebbe volerti punire per la tua pessima scelta» ipotizzai.

«Ok, ora mi stai spaventando. Forse non è stata una buona idea. Adesso chiamo e disdico» dichiarò mentre tentava di districarsi dalla cintura per recuperare il cellulare.

Sospirai. «È importante per te?»

Stiles mi fissò confuso. «In che senso?»

Mi presi qualche istante per trovare le parole giuste. «Hai detto che non mi farai nulla che io non voglia, eppure c’è anche un altro motivo per cui non mi hai ancora legato ufficialmente a te. È perché vuoi assicurarti che vada bene a tuo padre?» chiesi titubante.

Lui distolse lo sguardo. «Anche» ammise, restando però troppo vago.

Intuivo che non avrebbe detto nulla di più, non in quel momento. «Ok. Dove abita lo sceriffo?»

Stiles si voltò di scatto verso di me con un sorriso e cominciò a darmi le indicazioni. Dopo un quarto d’ora arrivammo davanti a una villetta a schiera. Parcheggiai di fianco alla volante e Stiles scese prima ancora che la macchina fosse ferma. Corse alla porta e saltò tra le braccia dell’uomo che l’aveva aperta, di sicuro riconoscendo il rumore del motore della jeep. Io rimasi a guardare la scena con tenerezza mista a tristezza. Non avevo mai abbracciato così papà e ormai non avrei più potuto farlo. Mi mancava! Presi un respiro profondo e uscii dall’auto. Vidi lo sceriffo spostare lo sguardo su di me per studiarmi. Quando arrivai sotto al portico, l’uomo si avvicinò porgendomi la mano.

«John» si presentò.

«Derek» risposi ricambiando la stretta.

La sua presa forte e decisa mi comunicò che, nonostante sapesse che il figlio era un mannaro in grado di difendersi da solo, lui sarebbe stato disposto a uccidere chiunque osasse farlo soffrire. Deglutii. Messaggio ricevuto!

Lo sceriffo ci fece entrare e ci indicò la tavola apparecchiata. Nonostante l’imbarazzo iniziale la conversazione si animò quando scoprimmo di avere la stessa passione per lo sport. Stiles interveniva poco nel discorso, ma la sua espressione serena indicava che era felice che andassimo d’accordo. Finito il pranzo ci spedì sul divano a guardare una partita di baseball mentre sparecchiava. Ci raggiunse dopo una mezz’oretta e si sedette tra noi. Appoggiò la testa sulla mia spalla, assopendosi. Istintivamente una mia mano scivolò tra i suoi capelli e cominciò a giocarci come la sera precedente.

«Quando Stiles mi ha detto che aveva scelto un Compagno non ero molto d’accordo» esordì John, interrompendo il silenzio. «Quando poi mi ha spiegato le ragioni lo ero ancora meno» continuò. «Mi sembri un bravo ragazzo, Derek. Non approfittarti di lui» concluse guardandomi negli occhi.

«La prima volta che me lo sono trovato davanti mi sono chiesto come fosse possibile che un ragazzino così giovane potesse avere un titolo così importante. Però più passo del tempo con lui, più mi rendo conto di che persona straordinaria sia» confidai.

Lo sceriffo si alzò e mi assestò una pacca sulla spalla. «Io vado a riposarmi. Mi raccomando: trattalo bene. Se lo merita.»

Mi stava forse dando la sua benedizione? Mi accomodai meglio sul divano e di conseguenza Stiles si spalmò letteralmente su di me. Feci un po’ di zapping e lasciai su un vecchio film. Le palpebre si fecero più pesanti e mi addormentai pure io.

Quando mi svegliai, non avevo idea di quanto tempo fosse passato. Qualcosa mi solleticava il collo. Aprii un occhio e vidi Stiles strusciare il naso sulla mia gola.

«Mi piace il tuo odore» sussurrò, «anche se lo preferisco mischiato al mio.» Poi mi posò un bacio sotto l’orecchio, facendomi così rabbrividire.

Lo sentii sorridere per la mia reazione. Morse e succhiò quella porzione di pelle, facendomi emettere un piccolo gemito. Strinsi i suoi capelli nel pugno e li strattonai per farlo staccare da me. «Stiles… c’è tuo padre in casa» sussurrai tra i denti.

Lui si passò la lingua tra le labbra in maniera maliziosa. «E allora?»

«E allora adesso ci alzeremo e ce ne andremo. Dimentichi troppo facilmente che è pur sempre un uomo armato.»

Lui ridacchiò. «Ok, fifone. Andiamo.»

«Non sono fifone. Sono un bravo ragazzo» ribattei.

«Sì, lo sei» confermò e, dopo un bacio veloce, si alzò.

Si mise a fare il caffè e io mi sedetti al tavolo a osservarlo. Anche John comparve, come attirato dal profumo. Ce ne andammo dopo aver consumato la bevanda, non prima di avergli promesso che saremmo tornati presto a trovarlo.

***

I giorni successivi passarono velocemente tra allenamenti e momenti dedicati ai miei fratelli.

Il rapporto con Stiles invece era in stallo. Dopo i baci del giorno dell’anniversario della morte Claudia, i nostri contatti si erano limitati a quelli durante gli allenamenti e a quando di notte mi abbracciava inconsapevolmente nel sonno. Sapevo che stava aspettando che facessi io il primo passo, ma c’era qualcosa che mi bloccava. Cominciavo a fidarmi di lui, eppure sentivo che c’erano ancora delle cose che non mi aveva detto.

Quel pomeriggio decisi di accompagnare Cora e Lydia nel bosco. Dovevamo trovare alcune erbe che sarebbero servite come medicinali, e non solo, ed era una buona occasione per permettere alle ragazzine di cominciare a conoscerle. Allison si unì alla spedizione. Avevamo trovato quasi tutte le piante presenti nell’elenco quando percepii qualcosa attorno a noi cambiare. Gli animali si fecero stranamente silenziosi e un odore familiare, ma che non riuscivo a riconoscere, si sparse nell’aria. Feci un cenno alla mannara, che si avvicinò alle bambine. Uno sparo fendette l’aria. Allison si tuffò su Cora e Lydia, le schiacciò al suolo e lanciò un urlo, premendosi una mano sul fianco. Io mi gettai nella direzione da dov’era arrivato il proiettile. Dopo una breve lotta riuscii a immobilizzare l’aggressore.

Mi si gelò il sangue. Gerard Argent si trovava davanti a me con il suo ghigno sadico sul volto. Ringhiai.

«È un piacere rivederti» mi salutò compiaciuto.

«Sei solo?» chiesi.

Lui rise sguaiatamente. Era pazzo. Totalmente pazzo.

Scott arrivò come una furia e si abbattè su di lui. Stiles, sopraggiunto insieme al resto del Branco, lo staccò a fatica, mentre i gemelli immobilizzavano il vecchio e lo portavano via.

«Abbiamo sentito lo sparo e siamo corsi qui» mi spiegò l’Alpha.

«Mi hanno trovato» sussurrai in preda al panico e ai sensi di colpa.

Stiles mi posò una mano sul braccio, prima di volgere la sua attenzione alla ragazza che si trovava a terra, tra le braccia del marito.

«È grave?» chiese all’amico.

«È stata presa solo di striscio, ma dalle condizioni della ferita direi che c’era qualcosa nel proiettile.»

«Strozzalupo» dissi io.

«Cosa possiamo fare?» domandò Stiles preoccupato.

«Papà mi ha insegnato come fare l’antidoto» risposi. «Gli ingredienti ci sono tutti. Isaac aiutami» gli ordinai.

Presi i fiori raccolti e mi avviai velocemente verso casa, seguito da mio fratello. Lavorammo silenziosamente, sapendo alla perfezione quello che dovevamo fare. Quando l’antidoto fu pronto entrai in camera di Allison. Stiles portò fuori Scott con la scusa di aver bisogno della sua presenza durante l’interrogatorio di Gerard. Ci lasciarono soli. Le iniettai il siero, pregando che facesse effetto. La temperatura del corpo era salita, così decisi di tamponarle la fronte con un asciugamano imbevuto di acqua fredda. Dopo quelle che mi parvero un’infinità di ore lei riprese finalmente conoscenza.

«Come ti senti?» le chiesi.

«Mi sembra di essere stata investita da un tir.»

«Mi dispiace.»

«Chi era quel pazzo?»

«L’uomo che ha ucciso la mia famiglia. È venuto a completare l’opera» spiegai in tono amaro.

«Scott e Lydia?»

«Lydia era un po’ spaventata. Adesso è a letto con Erica e Cora. Vado a cercare Scott. Te la senti di restare sola?»

Mi sorrise debolmente e fece un cenno di assenso. Uscii e mi avviai deciso verso il cortile; sapevo che dovevano interrogare Gerard per decidere del suo destino. Delle urla attirarono la mia attenzione: le voci erano di Stiles e Scott e sembrava una discussione in piena regola. Mi avvicinai in silenzio.

«Ti avevo detto che era meglio non farlo restare.»

«Scott, non è stata colpa sua.»

«No? E quel folle chi stava cercando, eh?»

«Non potevo abbandonarli. Sono soltanto dei ragazzi.»

«No, la verità è che volevi solo portartelo a letto. Appena lo hai visto i tuoi ormoni sono impazziti e Allison e Lydia potevano morire. Spero almeno che sia stata una scopata grandiosa!» l’accusò.

Aspettai una sua risposta. Doveva dirgli che non eravamo mai stati a letto insieme. Doveva dirgli che mi aveva scelto come Compagno per proteggerci. Doveva dirgli che ero più di un bel ragazzo. Doveva dirgli tutte quelle cose, e invece solo silenzio, e un odore di senso di colpa. Qualcosa s’incrinò dentro di me.

Uscii dal mio nascondiglio. «Allison si è svegliata. Vuole vederti» dissi atono a Scott.

Il ragazzo corse via senza neppure rispondere. Stiles si voltò verso di me e mi guardò con aria colpevole.

«Da quanto tempo sei lì?» sussurrò.

«Abbastanza.»

Mi afferrò un polso. «Derek… »

Mi scostai dal suo tocco e mi voltai. «Domani ce ne andiamo» lo informai prima di prendere le scale e salire di sopra.


	7. Bind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://s29.postimg.org/tds8f7yur/07_BIND.jpg)

_(Trappola - > Negli scacchi esistono diverse trappole; conoscerle significa evitare dolorose e soprattutto rapide sconfitte. Come nella vita, quando tutto è troppo semplice...qualcosa di strano c'è.)_

 

 

Arrivai in camera e cominciai a lanciare i miei vestiti alla rinfusa sul letto. Dovetti fermarmi quando respirare divenne difficoltoso. Mi sedetti sul pavimento e mi presi la testa fra le mani. Mi sentivo usato: possibile che nella mia vita tutti quelli di cui mi fidavo mi tradivano? Gli occhi iniziavano a pizzicarmi, ma ricacciai indietro le lacrime. Non avrei pianto, non questa volta!

Sentii la porta aprirsi e richiudersi. Stiles si avvicinò lentamente a me. «Non andartene» mormorò.

«Non posso restare. Sono un pericolo per tutti. E poi non ti ho nemmeno dato quello che volevi» commentai acido.

Stiles si accucciò davanti a me. «Derek, se avessi voluto solo portarti a letto ti avrei costretto la prima sera che sei entrato in questa camera.» Mentre lo diceva mi poggiò delicatamente una mano sul braccio.

«Non. Toccarmi!» urlai scacciandogliela via.

«Ok. Però tu non andartene» mi supplicò.

Alzai lo sguardo verso il suo volto e lo trovai con gli occhi lucidi, pieni di lacrime. «Dammi un motivo per restare.»

«Scott aveva ragione quando ha detto che all’inizio volevo solo portarti a letto. E onestamente ero anche convinto che ti saresti fatto sottomettere facilmente. Ma poi mi sono reso conto che, nonostante il mio titolo, tu non mi hai mai trattato con reverenza o timore. Non hai mai approfittato della tua posizione. E ho cominciato a pensare che forse tu, a differenza di tutti quelli che in precedenza hanno chiesto il mio aiuto, mi vedevi esclusivamente come Stiles, come il ragazzo che ero prima di essere trasformato. E ho anche cominciato a pensare che forse potevo piacerti solo per quello.»

Il suo odore non mentiva: stava dicendo la verità.

«Perché non me lo hai detto prima? Quando quel giorno ti ho chiesto il motivo per cui non mi avevi ancora legato a te hai esitato. È perché volevi essere certo di piacermi al di là del tuo titolo?»

«No, non ho voluto farlo perché aspettavo e speravo che me lo chiedessi tu» sussurrò.

Posai la bocca sulle sue labbra morbide e lo baciai piano. Dopo le sue parole era l’unica cosa che volevo. L’unica cosa di cui avevo bisogno. Sentii la sua mano sulla mia guancia.

Mi staccai da lui. «Fallo» mormorai con voce roca.

«Cosa?»

«Fammi tuo. Legami a te.»

«Sicuro?»

«Sì» soffiai prima di rubargli un nuovo bacio, stavolta più profondo e passionale.

Le mani di entrambi cominciarono a vagare sul corpo dell’altro. In poco tempo le maglie volarono via e ci ritrovammo distesi sul tappeto, pelle contro pelle. Le sue dita accarezzavano la pelle, leggere, provocandomi brividi di piacere. La sua lingua prese a seguire il percorso tracciato dai polpastrelli. Stiles toccò e adorò il mio corpo come nessuno prima di lui aveva fatto. La sua attenzione era concentrata solo su di me e mi faceva sentire desiderato, amato. Lo strattonai per i capelli e riportai la sua bocca sulla mia. Ribaltai le posizioni e presi a baciare e mordicchiare il suo collo facendolo gemere. Soddisfatto disegnai il contorno delle sue scapole con la lingua prima di dedicarmi ai suoi piccoli capezzoli.

«La tua barba… mi piace la tua barba» ansimò lui.

Sorrisi e cominciai a sfregarla sulla sua pancia. La sua pelle bianca iniziò a colorarsi di strisce rosse. Mi soffermai sul suo ombelico e lo leccai con cura. Posai le mani sull’apertura dei suoi jeans ed esitai un attimo. Non avevo mai fatto nulla del genere. Sentii le sue mani stringere le mie e bloccarle. Sollevai lo sguardo: un sorriso dolce gli illuminava il viso.

Si alzò a sedere e mi baciò. «Lascia fare a me.»

Gli sorrisi grato. Continuammo a baciarci mentre le sue mani abili sfilavano gli ultimi indumenti rimasti. Ci ritrovammo finalmente nudi, a toccare, baciare e accarezzare ogni lembo di pelle.

Quando l’eccitazione arrivò alle stelle Stiles mi ordinò roco: «Mettiti in ginocchio, gomiti appoggiati al letto» Ubbidii, l’eccitazione mischiata alla tensione. Lui si sistemò dietro di me e mi posò le labbra sul collo. «Farò piano» sussurrò e mi morse il lobo dell’orecchio.

«Fallo e basta.»

«Non voglio farti male» protestò mentre tracciava una scia di baci lungo la mia spina dorsale.

«Non importa» ansimai.

«Importa a me» mi soffiò sulla pelle, facendomi rabbrividire.

Sentii le sue mani allargarmi le natiche. Mi preparai all’intrusione e invece… la prima lappata arrivò inaspettata e mi tolse il fiato. La sua lingua esplorò quella parte inviolata del mio corpo portandomi sull’orlo della pazzia. Il piacere era così forte che non mi accorsi nemmeno delle dita che piano si univano al muscolo umido del ragazzo dietro di me. Quando credevo di non poter godere più di così, un suo polpastrello mi sfiorò la prostata.

Chiusi gli occhi e i miei artigli strapparono le lenzuola. «Stiles, ti prego. Sono pronto» supplicai.

Lui sfilò le dita da dentro di me e si posizionò meglio. «Se è troppo fermami.»

Annuii. Quando sentii il glande forzare l’anello di muscoli, mi irrigidii e mi morsi il labbro a sangue.

Stiles si fermò. «Non respingermi» mi sussurrò all’orecchio. « Respira.»

Cercai di ascoltarlo e feci un profondo respiro. Una sua mano intrecciò le dita con le mie mentre l’altra si serrava sul mio fianco per impedirmi di sfuggirgli.

«Continua» lo incoraggiai.

A quelle parole spinse deciso finchè non fu tutto dentro. Poggiò la fronte sulla mia spalla costringendosi all’immobilità. Con il pollice tracciava cerchi sulla mia pelle, mentre le mie dita stringevano forti le sue. Faceva male, ma sarebbe passato presto. Dovevo solo sopportare ancora per un po’.

«Vuoi che esca?»

«No… solo... dammi un attimo» mormorai con il fiato spezzato.

«Tutto il tempo che vuoi» mormorò, e la sua mano lasciò il mio fianco per scivolare sulla mia erezione, ormai quasi spenta.

Cominciò a massaggiarla con lenti su e giù e il piacere iniziò a sovrastare il dolore. I movimenti si velocizzarono e io ondeggiai il bacino in avanti per seguire la sua mano. Quell’azione fece gemere Stiles. Roteai ancora i fianchi mentre il mio corpo si abituava pian piano all’intrusione. «Muoviti» dissi.

La prima spinta fu lenta e profonda. Stiles si sfilò quasi completamente per poi rientrare deciso, facendomi percepire l’intera lunghezza. Proseguì con quel ritmo ancora per un po’, finchè non colpì la mia prostata. Urlai il suo nome, e lui si ancorò con entrambe le mani ai miei fianchi e aumentò la velocità delle spinte, continuando a centrare quel punto. Non avevo mai provato un piacere così intenso. La stanza cominciò a girarmi attorno e il bisogno di venire si fece impellente.

Portai una mano ad accarezzarmi il sesso, ma Stiles mi fermò. «No, voglio che tu venga solo grazie alle mie spinte» ansimò.

Gli affondi divennero ancora più violenti ed energici. Ero pericolosamente vicino al limite. Buttai la testa all’indietro e l’appoggiai alla sua spalla per offrirgli il collo. Un paio di colpi dopo venni, sporcando le lenzuola. Stiles si irrigidì dietro di me, mentre le sue braccia mi cingevano il busto e i suoi denti mi affondavano nel collo. Dopo il suo orgasmo mi accasciai sul bordo del letto e me lo trascinai dietro, respirando affannosamente.

Quando il fiato tornò quasi regolare Stiles si sfilò delicatamente e si buttò sul tappeto morbido. Mi sentiì strattonare un braccio e mi ritrovai coricato su di lui, con la testa sul suo petto. La sua mano cominciò a scorrere tra i miei capelli. Restammo in quell’intimo silenzio per qualche minuto.

«Stai bene?» mi chiese.

«Mmh mmh.»

Mi sollevò il mento in modo da osservarmi il volto. «Sicuro?»

«Mi hai morso con i denti umani. Non mi hai marchiato» dissi deluso.

«No, non l’ho fatto.»

«Perché?»

«Non voglio obbligarti a restare con me per il resto della vita. Voglio che tu lo scelga ogni singolo giorno.»

Lo baciai dolcemente, prima di tornare a posare la testa sul suo petto e addormentarmi.

Il mattino ci trovò ancora sul tappeto che dormivamo abbracciati. Aprii lentamente le palpebre. Il mio corpo era un po’ dolorante a causa della posizione scomoda, ma non mi ero mai svegliato così riposato e felice. Sfregai il naso sul collo di Stiles per annusarne l’odore, adesso un po’ più mischiato con il mio. Lui ridacchiò.

«Buongiorno» sussurrai.

«Coccole» piagnucolò lui.

Sbuffai, permettendogli però di rannicchiarsi tra le mie braccia. Passai le mani tra i suoi capelli, posandovi sopra di tanto in tanto qualche bacio.

«Come stai?» mi chiese d’un tratto.

«Bene.»

«Pentito?»

«No.»

Stiles sorrise, prima di alzarsi e porgermi una mano. «Ci meritiamo una colazione coi fiocchi» affermò allegro.

«Pancakes?» chiesi speranzoso.

«Ok. Tu intanto vai a vedere se le bambine sono sveglie. Anche loro meritano una buona colazione.»

Entrai in camera di Cora e le trovai ancora addormentate. Erica invece doveva essersi già alzata. Mi avvicinai, sedetti sul bordo del letto e presi a carezzare i capelli di mia sorella. La vidi aprire lentamente gli occhietti e guardarmi con aria assonnata.

«Stiles è andato a preparare i pancakes. Chi ne vuole un po’?» chiesi.

Cora scattò in piedi e saltò addosso a Lydia. La scosse con poca grazia. «Lyds, svegliati, ci sono i pancakes!» urlò.

Anche la bimba dai capelli rossi si alzò di scatto. «La mamma?» mi domandò.

«Sta bene» la rassicurai. «Dopo la colazione potrai andare a trovarla.»

Lydia sorrise e prese Cora per mano, per poi lanciarsi giù dalle scale ancora in pigiama. Le seguii. Sul pianerottolo trovai Scott appoggiato al muro che si mordeva nervosamente un labbro.

«Posso parlarti un attimo?» mi chiese.

Annuii e incrociai le braccia al petto.

«Grazie per esserti preso cura di Allison. E mi dispiace per ieri. Non volevo dire quelle cose, ma ero così arrabbiato.»

«Non devi chiedere scusa a me, ma a Stiles.»

Mi guardò colpevole. «Sapevo che ci stavi ascoltando» confessò.

«Perché non riesci ad accettarmi? E non dirmi che è per la storia dei cacciatori, perché so che c’è dell’altro.» Ero deciso ad affrontare la questione una volta per tutte.

«Conosco Stiles da molto tempo. È il fratello che non ho mai avuto. Siamo cresciuti insieme e credo che nessuno lo conosca come lo conosco io. È sempre stato un ragazzino iperattivo e logorroico e per questo lo hanno sempre messo da parte. I primi anni di liceo sono stati un inferno, ma poi siamo stati morsi» cominciò a raccontare.

«Come avete fatto a sconfiggere quell’Alpha?» chiesi, incuriosito dalla storia.

«Non ti ha raccontato nulla?»

«No, so solo che siete stati trasformati contro la vostra volontà e che lui ha ucciso il licantropo che lo ha fatto, chiedendo l’aiuto di un altro Branco.»

Scott esitò. «Quindi non sai chi ci ha morso.»

«No. Chi è stato?»

«Credo sia meglio che sia lui a dirtelo.»

Lo fissai negli occhi, leggendovi dentro un qualcosa che non mi piaceva, non mi piaceva per niente. Ma avevo anche capito che non avrei saputo niente di più da lui, così cambiai argomento. «Hai già fatto colazione?»

«No.»

«Allora credo che dovremmo muoverci, altrimenti rischiamo che i ragazzi mangino tutto.»

Scesi le scale e Scott mi seguì. Quando entrammo in cucina, Stiles si voltò verso di noi. I suoi occhi si sgranarono per la sorpresa di vederci arrivare insieme. Sorrisi rassicurante, mentre l’amico gli si lanciava tra le braccia. Dopo essere rimasti stretti in silenzio per qualche istante, si staccarono e cominciarono a chiacchierare allegramente. Pace era fatta.

Mi sedetti di fianco a Isaac, che mi guardò confuso. Gli passai una mano tra i capelli facendogli un breve occhiolino. Stiles mi mise davanti un piatto di pancakes con  sopra un cuore disegnato con lo sciroppo d’acero. Le risate dei miei fratelli, mischiate a quelle degli altri presenti, riempirono la cucina. Per la prima volta dopo la morte dei miei genitori sentivo finalmente di aver trovato una casa.

Nel primo pomeriggio ci sistemammo tutti insieme in salotto. A noi si unirono anche Danny e lo sceriffo. Mi sedetti accanto a Stiles, guardando male l’umano. Volevo che capisse che l’Alpha era zona off-limits. Probabilmente Stiles se ne accorse, perché ridacchiò e scosse il capo prima di prendere la parola.

«L’interrogatorio a Gerard non ha portato a nulla. Quell’uomo è decisamente pazzo ma, a parte questo, non siamo riusciti a capire se quelli della sua famiglia sanno che il resto del Branco degli Hale si trova nascosto qui oppure no.»

«Cosa intendete fare con Gerard?» chiesi.

«Al di là del fatto che siete mannari, per la legge Gerard ha pur sempre tentato di uccidere una persona. Lo prenderò in custodia io» rispose John.

«Cosa puoi dirci sugli Argent?» mi domandò Stiles.

«È una delle più antiche famiglie di cacciatori, ma questo penso che lo sappiate già. Per il momento la famiglia è spaccata in due. Da una parte c’è Chris Argent, figlio di Gerard, che segue alla lettera le leggi dei cacciatori. Dall’altra ci sono Gerard e l’altra figlia, Kate. Sono il braccio più estremista e il loro obiettivo è quello di eliminare tutti i Branchi più potenti, partendo dagli Hale» spiegai.

Stiles guardò Scott. «Questo vuol dire che noi saremmo stati i prossimi.»

Scott annuì e chinò il capo.

«Cosa faremo adesso?» chiese Boyd.

«Ci prepareremo a un eventuale attacco. Pattuglieremo costantemente il bosco. Papà ci avviserà se un gruppo numeroso alloggerà in città.»

«Sareste in grado di localizzare Kate tramite cellulare?» chiesi.

«Danny?» domandò Stiles al ragazzo.

«Potrei provarci, se lo sceriffo mi desse il permesso di utilizzare i programmi della centrale. Però avrei bisogno del numero.»

Mi alzai e mi diressi verso la credenza del salotto. Presi un foglio e scribacchiai il numero, per poi piegarlo e porgerlo a Danny. Stiles mi guardò confuso, ma io distolsi lo sguardo. Non era il momento di spiegare, non davanti a tutti, e di certo non davanti a Cora e Isaac.

La riunione terminò e ciascuno tornò alle proprie mansioni. Stavo per andare al piano di sopra quando sentii qualcuno strattonarmi il polso. Mi girai e trovai due occhi color ambra che mi osservavano.

Stiles aprì lo studio e mi condusse all'interno, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. «Come fai ad avere il suo numero?» chiese, leggermente alterato.

«Non ne vado fiero» sussurrai.

«Der, cosa non mi hai detto?» domandò con voce più morbida.

Presi un profondo respiro e cominciai a raccontare. «Dopo la morte di Paige ho attraversato un periodo complicato. Mi sentivo in colpa e il dolore per la sua perdita era grandissimo. Mi stavo allontanando dalla mia famiglia, rifiutavo di vedere i miei amici e il mio unico sfogo erano quegli stupidi giochi online. È lì che sono stato contattato da una ragazza.»

«Kate?»

«Sì. Mi aveva detto che aveva appena perso la madre in un incidente e così abbiamo cominciato a sentirci. Era più grande di me, ma riusciva a capire esattamente cosa mi passava per la testa. Abbiamo continuato a messaggiare per mesi, finchè non mi sono reso conto che era diventata parte della mia vita. Mi ero innamorato di lei. Il passo successivo è stato quello di incontrarci, ed è stato anche il mio errore più grande. Ci siamo visti in una camera di motel e abbiamo passato la notte insieme. Le avevo raccontato tutto della mia famiglia, compreso dove abitavamo. La mattina dopo lei era sparita e i cacciatori erano comparsi nel nostro territorio. Quando ho scoperto che era una cacciatrice e che mi aveva usato volevo morire. I miei genitori sono stati uccisi per colpa mia» finii di raccontare con voce rotta.

Stiles mi cinse i fianchi e mi attirò a sé. «Non è stata colpa tua. Eri giovane, ferito e cercavi qualcuno che ti capisse. Lei ha solo approfittato della tua fragilità.»

«Forse hai ragione, ma ciò non toglie che se non mi fossi fidato di lei, ora loro sarebbero ancora vivi.»

«No. Se era determinata a trovarvi lo avrebbe fatto ugualmente» affermò sicuro.

«Quindi adesso cosa faremo?»

«Ci faremo trovare pronti. Non le permetterò più di farvi del male, di farti del male.»

Sorrisi e poggiai le mie labbra sulle sue.


	8. Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://s29.postimg.org/gno024qwj/08_CHECK.jpg)

_(Sotto scacco - > il re è sotto minaccia di presa da parte di un pezzo avversario. Se non fosse possibile rimuovere la condizione con la mossa seguente, la partita terminerebbe con la vittoria dell'avversario.)_

 

 

Più i giorni passavano, più la tensione aumentava.

Danny era riuscito a rintracciare il cellulare di Kate e aveva scoperto che si stava avvicinando a Beacon Hills. In un paio di giorni sarebbe giunta in città e molto probabilmente sarebbe stata accompagnata da un numeroso gruppo di cacciatori. Avevo preparato una quantità industriale di antidoto contro l’avvelenamento da strozzalupo: se le cose fossero andate come previsto, saremmo riusciti a fermarli prima che ci colpissero, ma era meglio essere comunque pronti al peggio. Avevo contattato Chris Argent, che ci aveva raggiunto e ci aveva aiutato a preparare le trappole: avremmo sconfitto i cacciatori con i loro stessi mezzi. Eravamo pronti!

Quando la fatidica notte arrivò, lasciammo le bambine a casa di Melissa e ci appostammo in coppia accanto alle varie trappole. Il piano era semplice: avremmo stordito qualunque cacciatore fosse rimasto imprigionato prima che potesse avvisare gli altri. Semplice ma efficace. Sapevamo che avrebbero agito in piccoli gruppi e si sarebbero avvicinati accerchiando la casa; per quel motivo avevamo distribuito i dispositivi attorno al perimetro della villa, in punti strategici, dove Chris aveva ipotizzato che si sarebbero nascosti i cacciatori.

In poco più di una mezz’ora avevamo messo ko una buona parte degli avversari. Era rimasta soltanto Kate, con altri tre uomini che erano riusciti a evitare le trappole e arrivare davanti alla villa. La vidi guardarsi attorno in attesa degli altri cacciatori che tardavano ad arrivare. Nonostante dovesse aver capito che non ne sarebbe uscita vincitrice, non sembrò esserne spaventata.

«Venite fuori. Siamo qui!» urlò.

In pochi secondi furono circondati dall’intero Branco. Occhi che brillavano, artigli e zanne sfoderati. I tre cacciatori lasciarono cadere le armi a terra mentre lei cominciò a ridere sguaiatamente. Pazza come il padre.

«Vedo che l’esperienza non ti è servita, Derek. Sei ancora pessimo a scegliere la gente di cui fidarti» mi disse.

La guardai confuso, mentre i suoi occhi si illuminavano di una consapevolezza crudele. Si voltò verso Stiles. «Non glielo hai detto, vero?»

«Di cosa sta parlando?» gli chiesi.

Stiles distolse lo sguardo con un'espressione colpevole. Mi voltai verso Kate che, a quanto pareva, si stava divertendo un mondo.

«Peter, Peter lo ha morso. Ha ucciso tuo zio per ottenere il titolo di Alpha.»

Feci un passo indietro come se fossi stato colpito in pieno petto. Avevo bisogno di andarmene da lì. La situazione era perfettamente sotto controllo, perciò mi girai ed entrai in casa. Mi diressi come un automa in camera di Stiles, e senza neppure sapere come mi ritrovai completamente avvolto dalle lenzuola impregnate del nostro odore. Non so quanto tempo passò prima che udissi la porta aprirsi e richiudersi subito dopo. Serrai gli occhi e tentai di regolarizzare il respiro.

Sentii il materasso dietro di me abbassarsi e due braccia circondarmi i fianchi. «So che non stai dormendo» sussurrò Stiles.

«Perché non me lo hai detto?»

«Non volevo aggiungere un’ulteriore voce al tuo elenco di cose per cui sentirti in colpa.»

«Già, peccato che è stata mia la decisione di limitarci a esiliarlo piuttosto che ucciderlo come previsto dalla legge dei mannari.»

«Avevi già la morte di Paige sulle spalle. Capisco perché hai preferito lasciarlo in vita.»

«Però così ha rovinato la vita a te» dissi tristemente.

Lui mi posò un bacio sul collo. «Se non mi avesse morso, non ti avrei mai conosciuto.»

«Non valgo così tanto.»

«Guardami» mi ordinò.

Mi rigirai nel suo abbraccio e incrociai i suoi occhi.

«Prima del morso ero solo un ragazzino sfigato. Nessuno si accorgeva di me e, se lo faceva, era solo per prendermi in giro. Poi sono diventato mannaro e il mio corpo ha cominciato a mutare. Le ragazze e i ragazzi hanno iniziato a notarmi, ma non sono mai andati al di là del mio aspetto» mi raccontò. «Quando mi sono trasformato in Alpha e ho iniziato ad aiutare i Branchi in difficoltà, sono diventato un buon partito, un ottimo candidato per chiunque avesse un briciolo di ambizione. Poi sei arrivato tu. Ti ho offerto quello che tutti volevano, ma tu non ne sei stato contento. Eppure hai accettato per il bene dei tuoi Beta, e già questo mi ha fatto capire che Alpha straordinario saresti potuto diventare. Ma poi abbiamo iniziato a passare del tempo insieme e ho scoperto che con te potevo essere sia il ragazzino fragile che ero prima del morso, che un semplice licantropo, che l’Alpha. Con te posso essere completo.»

Non sapevo cosa rispondere. Non ero bravo con le parole e il martellare costante del cuore che mi rimbombava nelle orecchie non mi aiutava a concentrarmi. Sorrisi incastrando la testa nell’incavo del suo collo.

«Niente più segreti?» sussurrai.

«Ne ho ancora un piccolo.»

«Quale?»

«Non potevo uccidere Peter con il solo l’aiuto di Scott. Eravamo due giovani Beta privi di esperienza. Sono stati i tuoi genitori ad aiutaci.»

«Hai conosciuto mamma e papà?» chiesi sorpreso.

«Sì. Talia era una donna straordinaria e una grande Alpha. È merito di tua madre se ho deciso di aiutare i Branchi in difficoltà» mi confessò. «E il modo in cui tuo padre gravitava attorno a lei faceva intuire la potenza della loro unione. Dopo averli conosciuti ho cominciato a sperare di poter trovare anch’io una persona con cui legarmi con una tale intensità, e spero di averla trovata in te» concluse con lo sguardo fisso nel mio.

«Perché mi hai fatto tutte quelle domande su Peter se lo conoscevi già?»

«Perché non conoscevo tutta la storia. Quando tua madre si è presentata da me offrendomi il suo aiuto si è limitata a spiegarmi che si trattava di suo fratello, e quando ho cercato di saperne di più mi ha zittito con il suo sguardo da Alpha dicendomi che per lei la famiglia era tutto e che sarebbe stata pronta a qualunque sacrificio pur di proteggerla. Peter l’aveva messa in pericolo ancora una volta e meritava una punizione esemplare, ma era pur sempre suo fratello, perciò mi ha gentilmente chiesto di non farle più domande su di lui. Non ho potuto fare altro che ubbidirle.»

«Scusa, pensavo che non avessi voluto dirmelo perchè non ti fidavi abbastanza di me.»

«Mi fido totalmente di te. Ti affiderei la mia vita.»

Lo baciai. All’inizio il bacio fu dolce, una sorta di ringraziamento, ma con il passare del tempo diventò più bisognoso e famelico. Le mani corsero veloci a togliere i vestiti. Ci accarezzammo e ci assaporammo attenti ma frenetici, desiderosi di unirci. Quando l’eccitazione raggiunse l’apice mi distesi supino e allargai  le gambe.

«No» ansimò Stiles.

Lo guardai confuso.

«Voglio sentirti dentro.»

Boccheggiai, stupito da quella richiesta. «Non l’ho mai fatto.»

«Lo so» mi sorrise rassicurante, «ma voglio essere anche questa tua prima volta.»

«E se ti facessi male?»

«Non me ne farai. Mi fido di te.»

Lo baciai di nuovo e ribaltai le posizioni. Tracciai una scia di baci che partiva dall’orecchio fino ad arrivare al suo membro congestionato. Lo presi in bocca per assaggiare il suo sapore. Un gemito lasciò le labbra di Stiles, e le sue mani strinsero forte i miei capelli, provocandomi un brivido di piacere. Gli accarezzai le natiche e cercai la sua apertura. Inserii piano il primo dito e il calore interno del suo corpo risucchiò la mia falange, facendomi sospirare di aspettativa. Quando non sentii più resistenza ne aggiunsi un secondo e cominciai a sforbiciare lentamente, mentre continuavo a succhiare.

«Di più» mi chiese.

Lo accontentai e ne aggiunsi un terzo. Cercai il suo fascio di nervi interno. Seppi di averlo trovato quando Stiles urlò e si inarcò.

«Sono pronto.»

Mi staccai con un sonoro POP e sfilai delicatamente le dita. Allineai la mia erezione alla sua entrata e spinsi. Percepii il suo anello di muscoli cedere man mano che avanzavo dentro di lui. Una calda stretta avvolgeva il mio membro, mandando scariche di piacere lungo tutto il corpo. Sentii i testicoli sbattere contro le sue natiche e mi fermai per aspettare che si abituasse.

Dopo un paio di minuti Stiles mosse leggermente il bacino dandomi il via. «Non trattenerti» sussurrò.

Puntellai meglio le ginocchia sul materasso e cominciai a muovermi con spinte profonde e veloci. Era meraviglioso! I nostri gemiti si mischiarono e le nostre mani si cercarono per unirsi. Ero già vicino al limite, troppo vicino.

«Ci sono quasi» dissi.

«Anche io.»

Si strinse il membro tra le dita, massaggiandosi al ritmo delle mie spinte. Venimmo contemporaneamente, io al suo interno e lui tra i nostri petti. Crollai stremato sul suo corpo, mentre una sua mano mi scorreva tra i capelli umidi. Morfeo mi accolse inaspettato.

«Ti amo» mi sentii sussurrare all’orecchio.


	9. Fool’s Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://s29.postimg.org/4969yx5pv/09_FOOL_S_MATE.jpg)

_(Matto dello stolto - > consiste nello scacco matto più veloce possibile nel gioco degli scacchi.)_

 

 

Mi svegliai nel letto, da solo. Se non fossi stato nudo avrei pensato di aver sognato tutto quello che era successo la notte precedente. Mi vestii e scesi al piano di sotto. La casa era piuttosto in fermento. Trovai Stiles a telefono, con una strana espressione sul viso. Mi fece cenno di restare e chiuse la chiamata.

Mi avvicinai e lo baciai. «Buongiorno.»

«Ciao» sorrise stancamente.

«Cos’è successo?» chiesi preoccupato.

«Era papà. Kate, Gerard e tutti gli altri cacciatori sono stati rinchiusi in una prigione federale senza bisogno di processo. Non credo usciranno di lì tanto facilmente. È finita!»

«E perché non sembri contento della cosa?»

Lo vidi mordicchiarsi un labbro. «Non siete più in pericolo, e il tuo addestramento è praticamente completo: sarai un ottimo Alpha. Questo significa che potete ritornare a casa.»

Sentii un nodo formarsi nello stomaco. «Ci stai mandando via?» trovai il coraggio di chiedere.

«No. Io vorrei davvero che restaste, ma capisco anche quanto sia importante per un mannaro Alpha e per i suoi Beta avere il proprio territorio. Devi decidere cosa fare insieme a Cora e Isaac. Io accetterò qualsiasi tua decisione.»

Ancora una volta aveva dimostrato di essere all’altezza del suo titolo. Annuii e uscii dalla stanza.

Il resto della giornata lo passai recuperando le varie trappole dal bosco. Cenai senza prestare attenzione ai discorsi attorno a me, perso nei miei pensieri.

Dopo cena raggiunsi i ragazzi in camera. «Dobbiamo parlare» esordii.

Cora e Isaac si misero sull’attenti.

«I cacciatori non sono più una minaccia per noi» spiegai.

«Quindi dobbiamo andarcene?» chiese Cora.

«È una possibilità.»

«Non ci vogliono qua?» domandò ancora Isaac.

«Stiles ha detto che spetta a noi decidere. Possiamo tornare nella nostra vecchia casa, dove mamma e papà ci hanno cresciuti, e ricominciare tutto da capo oppure possiamo restare qui con loro.»

«A me piace qui. Mi piace stare con tante persone» affermò Cora.

«Isaac?»

«La decisione spetta solo a te, alla fine sei tu quello più legato a casa. Quel territorio appartiene agli Hale da sempre e quindi ti spetta di diritto. Tu sei quello cresciuto là, quello che ha più ricordi felici legati a quel posto. Là c’è la tomba di Paige e quella di mamma e papà. Io lascerei soprattutto brutti ricordi, ma tu no.»

Lo abbracciai e gli arruffai i capelli. «Sei saggio per essere solo un quindicenne.»

Diedi la buona notte ai ragazzi e mi chiusi nello studio di Stiles, pronto a passare una notte insonne. Era una decisione difficile da prendere: da una parte c’era la nostra terra natale, il territorio che i miei antenati avevano difeso a costo della propria vita; dall’altra c’era la possibilità di avere un futuro sereno, assieme a persone disposte ad accoglierci come una famiglia. Il mio cuore era diviso in due.

I raggi del sole mi colsero alla sprovvista. Mi alzai e mi avviai in cucina, dove cominciai a preparare la colazione. Il profumo di caffè attirò l’intero Branco, che si sedette attorno al tavolo.

Stiles fu l’ultimo ad arrivare. Aveva l’aria stanca e triste, segno che anche lui aveva passato la notte in bianco. Servii a tutti le uova strapazzate e mangiammo insieme. A mano a mano che finivano, ciascuno si avviava verso le sue mansioni. Stavo cominciando a sparecchiare quando vidi Stiles alzarsi.

Mi avvicinai a lui. «Tra mezz’ora, all’ingresso del bosco» gli sussurrai all’orecchio.

Riordinai la cucina e mi diressi verso il luogo dell’appuntamento. L’altro Alpha mi stava già aspettando.

«Pronto?» gli chiesi.

«Cosa devo fare?»

Alzai un sopracciglio. «Mai giocato a nascondino?»

Sorrise. «Chi vince può chiedere qualunque cosa?»

Annuii e mi voltai, cominciando a contare. Lo sentii scattare nel bosco. Passato il minuto mi girai ed entrai nella foresta. Ormai era diventato più facile riconoscere l’odore di Stiles e avevo anche più familiarità con il luogo. Mi diressi dalla parte dove ero certo che si fosse nascosto. Sentii un rumore dietro di me e mi spostai rapido per evitare il suo attacco. Contrattaccai, lui parò il colpo e ci trovammo a rotolare tra le foglie in un corpo a corpo, senza risparmiarci. Mi impegnai con tutto me stesso per vincere quello scontro, ma anche Stiles ci stava mettendo tutto se stesso, forse più della prima volta. Dopo un tempo che mi sembrò infinito riuscii a bloccare Stiles sotto di me e lo costrinsi ad arrendersi. Sorrisi soddisfatto e mi abbassai sul suo collo per marchiarlo esattamente come aveva fatto lui con me la volta precedente.

Stiles rabbrividì. «Hai vinto: cosa vuoi come premio?»

«Posso chiederti qualunque cosa, vero?» soffiai sulla sua giugulare, per poi posarci un bacio.

«Sì» ansimò.

«Ho fatto la mia scelta. Ti amo anch’io e voglio che mi leghi a te» gli sussurrai all’orecchio.

Lo sentii trattenere il respiro. Il battito del suo cuore si fece più accelerato. Aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte prima di parlare. «Davvero resterete?»

«Sì. Cora e Isaac hanno lasciato la decisione a me, ma mi hanno fatto capire piuttosto chiaramente che non gli dispiace rimanere. E io voglio stare qui, con te.»

«Lascerai casa tua.»

«Ha smesso di esserlo nel momento in cui i miei genitori sono morti. Questo è il mio Branco adesso e tu sei casa.»

«Non ti legherò a me, e lo sai.»

«Hai perso la sfida, quindi lo farai. Voglio poter ufficialmente fare a pezzi Danny quando ti guarderà in maniera maliziosa.»

Stiles ridacchiò. «Sei proprio sicuro di volerlo?»

«Sicurissimo.»

Mi studiò con attenzione e poi sorrise. «Stasera. Te lo prometto.»

Mi sollevai soddisfatto e lo aiutai ad alzarsi. Dopo avermi baciato, mi prese per mano e mi guidò verso casa. Trovammo tutti gli altri intenti a preparare il pranzo.

«Restano» urlò Stiles sollevando le nostre mani.

Lo guardai sorpreso mentre i restanti membri del Branco si lanciarono su di me dando via a un buffo abbraccio di gruppo. Pranzammo tra brindisi e chiacchiere allegre.

Notai il mio Compagno alzarsi e poggiarsi al davanzale della finestra mentre osservava la scena sorridendo. Mi avvicinai a lui e gli cinsi i fianchi, stringendolo a me. «Tutto bene?»

«Sì, va tutto benissimo. Non pensavo di poter essere così felice. E invece guardo la mia famiglia, la nostra famiglia, e sono così orgoglioso che mi viene quasi da piangere.»

«Sei un bravo papà.»

«Abbastanza da volermi come padre dei tuoi figli?»

«No, non farò io la madre» risposi indignato.

Stiles mi sorrise malizioso. «Ok, faremo a turno.»

«Pervertito» lo accusai, prima di attirarlo a me e baciarlo.

Lo sguardo mi cadde su Cora e Isaac, che ridevano felici con tutti gli altri. Proprio come Stiles, non potevo fare a meno di sentirmi un po’ orgoglioso: dopo anni di lutti e fughe, io e i miei fratelli avevamo trovato un posto dove poter ricominciare, un luogo dove poterci sentire a casa, essere felici e tornare a sorridere. Avevamo trovato un Branco con cui in futuro avremmo potuto condividere i problemi, qualcuno da considerare famiglia.

Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, ero sicuro che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [FANMIXES AND GRAPHICS FOR "PERPETUAL STALEMATE"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789092) by [trinipedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia)




End file.
